The Omega Duelist
by The1andonlyGoldenboy
Summary: A new girl transfers to Duel Academy. It doesn't seem like a good thing with all her hangups, but maybe she's exactly what they'll need. Rated T for strong language & suggestive content. Reader discretion is advised.
1. Introduction

The Omega Duelist

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any parts of it. I wish I did at times, but that's neither here nor there. At the end of the story I have a supplemental page, which contains text featuring every card used in this story. It's there if ya need it, if not, well good for u! Honestly though, I think every1 who reads this will, but maybe I'm wrong. This duels, of which there are plenty, go by TCG rules, with a couple of tiny exceptions which no1 will notice unless they're anal, which is fine. I'll admit they rn't perfect, but I think them being entertaining is more important.

Like I stated in the summary, this is rated T for language & some suggestive content. I might have to change that down the line, but I hope not. Read & review, but most of all, enjoy! =D


	2. Meeting Megan

Meeting Megan

It was a normal day in "Duel Mythology 101", everyone's favorite class at Duel Academy, next to Gym of course. It was an unbelievably easy class, but what was best was the teacher, Professor Nevaeh. He made everything sound cool & interesting, which made it 1 of the few classes Jaden Yuki could get good grades in. "Hello class, before I announce our topic of discussion for the day, we have a new student! Please, come up to the front & introduce yourself.", Nevaeh said. Suddenly, a beautiful girl wearing a Ra Yellow uniform walks to the front of the class. She fiddles with her flowing blonde locks for a moment before proclaiming, "Ummm, hi everyone. My name's Megan, Megan Okuami....", she looks at the professor & whispers, "Is that good enough?". He nods with a warm smile before Megan rushes back to her seat.

As she reaches her seat, Jaden & Syrus have huge smiles on their faces. "Hey Megan, I'm Jaden. Nice to meet you.", Jaden says kindly, while Syrus adds, "Yeah, hey Megan! Ummm, how are you enjoying Duel Academy so far?". She turns to them & mumbles, "It's ok.". Out of nowhere, the 3 of them see Professor Nevaeh standing beside them, "Hello, is this conversation so important that I can't start teaching until it's finished?", they shake their heads & the professor walks back to his desk. "Good, as I was saying, today we'll learn about The Legend of The Omega Duelist.", he states happily.

"It is said, that thousands of years ago, Exodia broke the spells that bound him & escaped the Realm of Monsters. He waged war against the mortal world, taking on all nations, creeds, everyone, everything! The duel monsters & humans banned together, but even their combined might couldn't thwart him. Then, as the world seemed to be doomed, after all the great leaders had fallen, 1 man rose up....", the professor said before Jaden's hand shot up. "That was Pharaoh Atem, right?! He always rises up! He's badass!", Jaden exclaims. Nevaeh responds, "Actually Jaden, it is highly doubtful that it was Atem, even though he was badass.", that's part of what everybody liked about Professor Nevaeh, he wasn't all high & mighty like most of the other teachers. Actually, he reminded them of Professor Banner, but maybe he was cooler. After all, he cursed! "The reason why it's doubtful is because his magic was different. 'Whose', you ask? The Omega Duelist. His powers came from the 6 Sacred Seals: Love, Sincerity, Trust, Friendship, Courage & Intelligence. Each one was powerful on it's own, but together they formed The Omega Seal, which he used to capture Exodia.".

On the screen behind him, the professor brings up images of the 6 seals. Love is a pink circle with a heart & a pair of characters holding hands. Sincerity is a yellow circle with a teardrop in it. Trust is green circle with criss-crossing arrows. Friendship is a blue circle with an infinity sign split in half. Courage is a red circle with a star inside it. Intelligence is a purple circle with a scroll inside it. While the others oooh & awe at the 6 seals, Megan is trembling, which becomes more evident when Nevaeh shows The Omega Seal, a silver circle with 4 overlapping pentagrams on it. A Obelisk Blue with blue hair named Aoi runs over to Megan after she falls out of her desk.

A few hours later, she wakes up in the nurse's office, Jaden, Syrus, Nevaeh & a few others she didn't recognize beside her. She had no idea what happened, nobody did, but it sure made for an interesting 1st day.


	3. Jaden vs Megan

Jaden vs. Megan

It was Gym class, everyone's absolute favorite. It was here that you were free to play around, whether it was a duel or a sport, it was just fun. Jaden runs up to Megan & asks, "Hey, I was wondering, are you ok?", she nods & starts jogging. Jaden follows & says, "Great, cuz yesterday I was gonna ask if you wanted to duel sometime. So how 'bout now?". Megan stops & looks away for a moment, then she goes to her bag & grabs her duel disk. Jaden lights up & a moment later the 2 are staring each other down, ready for a duel.

Megan: "I'll start. 1st, I summon La Jinn, The Mystical Genie of the Lamp. Next, I activate the spell Painful Choice!", with Painful Choice she selects 5 cards, hers are: 2 La Jinns, Dark Ruler Ha Des, Summoned Skull, & Archfiend Soldier. "Now Jaden, time to pick for me." he selects Dark Ruler. "Next, I'll remove my 2 La Jinns & Archfiend Soldier from play to summon Dark Necrofear in Defense mode. "Finally, I'll place 2 cards facedown & end my turn.", she smiles, happy with her opening move.

Jaden: "Nice! Let's see what I can do! I'll start off by summoning E-Hero Bubbleman. Thanks to his effect, since he's the only card on my side of the field I can draw 2 more cards! Next I activate Polymerizationto fuse Bubbleman & E-Hero Clayman to summon E-Hero Mudballman in Defense mode! Now I'll place 1 card facedown & end my turn.

Megan: "Not bad. However, it looks like I still have the advantage, & it'll stay that way. I summon Witch's Apprentice, & thanks to her effect all Dark monsters gain 500 ATK points, while all Light monsters lose 400. Next, I'll equip Axe of Despairto my witch, giving her an additional 1000 ATK. Finally, I'll activate the spell Necronomicon: The Tome of Darkness. Thanks to this, I lose 1000 Life Points. However, now all Dark monsters gain 1000 ATK, all Light monsters lose 1000 & Dark monsters can't be destroyed in battle! Now I switch Necrofear to Attack mode, & attack Mudballman with La Jinn!" Jaden counters with Hero Barrier which stops the attack of La Jinn. "Fine, Dark Necrofear, attack! Destroy his Elemental Hero! Now that your monster is gone, Witch's Apprentice attacks directly!" Megan: 7000 / Jaden: 4950 "Before I finish, I'll play 2 cards facedown. Go."

Jaden: "You might have the advantage now, but that can change with a single draw! I activate Fusion Recovery!", he selects 1 Polymerization & Bubbleman. "Now I activate Polymerization, fusing Bubbleman, Sparkman, & Avian to summon E-Hero Tempest! Next, I play Skyscraper! Now with this card, if any of my Heroes attack a monster stronger than itself, it gains 1000 ATK! So Tempest, attack Dark Necrofear!", Megan counters with Bark of Dark Ruler, & pays 1500 LP to reduce Tempest's ATK by 1500. "I activate Tempest's ability! By sending Skyscraper to the Graveyard, I can stop him from being destroyed in battle!" Megan: 5500 / Jaden: 3550 "I also place 1 card facedown before ending my turn."

Megan: As she looks at the card she just drew, she smiles. "Now, it's time to see what my deck is truly capable of! I activate Monster Reborn! I can Special Summon any monster from any Graveyard, & I choose Summoned Skull! Next, I summon The Dark-Hex-Sealed Fusion, then I activate the ability of my Hex-Sealed Fusion, sacrificing it, along with Summoned Skull to summon Black Skull Dragon! I'm not finished, because now I activate Reckless Summon, which allows me, at the cost of 100 x the LV of the monster, x the LV number to summon another monster! I select Great Maju Garzett({100 x 6} x 6=3600)!" Megan: 900 / Jaden: 3550  
"Since it's a LV 6, I must sacrifice, so I tribute Black Skull Dragon & summon Great Maju Garzett! Thanks to his ability, his ATK & DEF double that of the tribute, starting him off at 6400 ATK & 5000 DEF! However, thanks to Witch & Necromonicon, GMG has 7900 ATK! Now Great Maju Garzett, attack Tempest & end this!" Jaden counters with Mirror Gate. Megan counters with The Dark Magic of Dark Ruler, she sacrifices La Jinn. Jaden counters with Hero Support Alpha - Strength in Numbers!, which adds the ATK of all Elemental & Destiny Heroes in the Graveyard & adds it to the points of 1 already on the field until the end of the turn. At this point, Tempest is ATK:8900/DEF:2800, but Megan uses her final facedown, Dark Seal of Pain, which can only be used when your opponents LPs are less than your own. Take the difference, add it to a monster's ATK & DEF, making GMG ATK:10550/DEF:7050. Megan:900 / Jaden:1900

"Great combo Jaden, but I place the last card in my hand facedown, switch Necrofear to defense mode & I end my turn."

As the crowd watches the new girl hold her own against 1 of the top players in Duel Academy, they all wonder what Jaden's next move will be.

Jaden: "Thanks Megan, you were awesome too, but it's time to get my game on! I summon E-Hero Stratos! Now with his effect, I can select 1 Elemental Hero in my deck & add it to my hand, & I choose E-Hero Burstinatrix! Next I activate Fake Hero, which lets me summon Burstinatrix to the field, & now I activate Miracle Fusion! I remove Burstinatrix & Avian from play to summon E-Hero Flame Wingman! Before you think I'm done, I activate another Miracle Fusion, combining Flame Wingman with Sparkman to summon E-Hero Shining Flare Wingman!",

Megan responds, "You fool, Necromonicon & Witch lower Light monsters ATK!".

Jaden feels like an idiot as he sees that Flare Wingman's ATK points drop, before climbing back up! "You forgot that Flare Wingman gains 300 ATK for every Elemental Hero in my grave!" Wingman is now ATK:2000/DEF:2100. Obviously, it's nowhere near enough, but he still has 1 last card...."Now I activate the spell Hero Support Beta - Sidekick's Valor!, which lets me sacrifice any Hero to add their points to another! So I sacrifice Stratos & Tempest! That makes Wingman's ATK 7200! Attack Witch's Apprentice & end the game!", but just as Jaden thinks he's won, Megan activates Magic Cylinder, which stops Flare Wingman's attack & deals Direct Damage equal to the ATK of the attacking monster. Megan:900 / Jaden: 0 (or -5300 if you want to be funny about it.)

The duel's over & the crowd is shocked, in fact everyone except the players themselves can't believe it. Jaden lost. As Megan gets her deck together, she walks away. Jaden goes after her & says, "Great duel Megan! Where'd ya get all those awesome cards?". Megan glares at him & grabs the collar of his Slifer Red jacket. "Look Jaden, I put up with you enough! I listened to you play nice, I humored you, dueled you & beat you! You did great, better than most, but your little ploy to get with me or use me or whatever WON'T WORK! SO BACK OFF NOW!", she screams before letting go & walking off.


	4. Hidden Pain

Hidden Pain

Megan runs to her dorm, not looking backwards or at her sides, not caring who she bumps into or hurts. She just wants to go to her safe haven, she just wants to stop the pain. "_Pain will never leave, it's the only thing I can depend on_", she thinks to herself as she runs, wishing more than anything that it wasn't true.

As she slams the door, she collapses onto the bed, exploding into sobs. She wants the pain to stop, she wants things to be good again, she wants to be happy again. She used to be happy, but that was a very long time ago.

It was 7 years ago, & it was her 9th birthday. She opened her presents and her parents got her books, which were ok but she wanted something fun. Her little brother, who was 5 years younger, walked up to her & said, "Meggy, I made you a presents!", he then handed her a large, light package. She opened it & saw lots of sheets of construction paper with large, odd looking monsters & people. It looked like a 4 year old drew it, which considering that Alex, her little brother, was 4, it wasn't that bad. "What's this Lexi?", she asks warmly. He smiles wide & answers, "It's your Do Monsters deck, just like you want Meggy! I made it all by myself, I count the paper too & it 40, just like you say it need.".

That was his last gift he gave, that was the last day he smiled. That was the last day Megan Okuami truly smiled.

Ever since Alex Okuami died, his sister was hurt, she was broken. To her happiness, love, friends; they were all illusions, they were all lies. The only thing that she would know, beyond any doubt or excuse, was there would always be pain, that it's the only thing anyone can truly rely on. It's consumed her, heart & soul, body & mind, even her deck. While on the outside she's a young, beautiful girl; inside she's completely different. Inside there's nothing but ugliness, nothing but pain.

The following day, nobody said a word to her. People even avoided looking at her if they could. It hurt, but at the same time it was comforting to know that at least she had her pain.


	5. Crossing Alexis

Crossing Alexis

Alexis Rhodes was essentially "The Queen" of Duel Academy. She was the most popular & arguably 1 of the strongest people, let alone girls, in D.A. & everybody knew it, even the new girl. Megan doesn't care, she just wants to get through the day. After the 1st week, it seems as though she's rubbed a lot of people the wrong way, but she doesn't care about that either, even if 1 of them is Ms. Alexis Rhodes.

After "Dueling Statistics & Probability" class is over, Megan hurries out before being stopped by Aoi & Kyuros, Alexis' best friends. "Alexis wants to talk to you after school today", Kyuros says, her short red hair bouncing as she talks. Megan responds, "Thanks, but tell Her Majesty that I'm not interested.", she tries to pass them but they refuse to move. Aoi states, "We can't just accept no for an answer newbie.", Megan sighs & looks at them for a moment, wishing they'd just leave her alone. "Ok, I guess there's only 1 way to fix this. I challenge you 2 to a duel, during gym. If I lose, I'll go along, talk to Alexis. If I win, you'll stay the hell away from me & leave me alone.", the 2 of them turn away & talk about it. When they turn back around, Megan can tell they aren't into it. "It'll be 2 against 1, if both of you can't take me, maybe you don't belong here....", she says before seeing the pissed off looks on their faces. "DEAL!", they shout in unison. She walks past them, grinning wickedly at how bad she'll embarrass them.

It's Gym time, & the news of a Handicap Duel flew through the social grapevine faster than anyone though possible. People even snuck out of class to see Aoi & Kyuros take on Megan, partly because of the added stipulation but mainly because nobody was really sure who'd win. You'd think the team would easily dominate, but with the recent duel Megan & Jaden had, nobody was really certain.

Megan: "If you don't mind, I'll start things off. 1st, I'll activate Painful Choice!", with Painful Choice, she chooses 3 La Jinns, Archifiend Soldier & Manju of the 10,000 Hands. They select La Jinn, The Mystical Genie of the Lamp. "Next, I remove 2 La Jinns & Archfiend Soldier to summon Dark Necrofear, but then I tribute Necrofear to summon Great Maju Garzett! I place 2 cards facedown & end my turn.".

Before Megan's 2 opponents can even begin to get started, she activates Ring of Destruction & destroys Great Maju Garzett, dealing 4400 points of Direct Damage to each of them, but she chains it with Spell of Pain, which forces her opponents to take the damage she would receive instead. Megan: 8000 / Aoi & Kyuros: 0 (or -800).

"Thanks for the duel, tell Alexis I said hi. Oh, & don't worry, I'm sure luck had some small part in it.", Megan says as she walks away. She can't help but smile, after all it's rare to leave a crowd speechless like that after the performance she put on.

"God, she's such a bitch. I just wanted to talk to her & instead she publicly embarrasses you 2!", Alexis exclaims after school. Aoi responds, "We're sorry Alexis, we thought we could beat her. We figured since it was 2 against 1....", but Alexis interrupts, "I know girls, & it's ok. To be honest when I heard about it, I thought she'd win. It's nothing against you 2, just she's really good. I'm not even sure if I could beat her.". They stop & Alexis looks back at them, "I'll find out soon enough though.", she continues to walk on. After a moment, they catch up to Alexis as they near the girls' Obelisk Blue dorms. "What did you mean Alexis? About finding out?", Kyuros asks. She opens the door to the dorms & answers, "If dueling her is what it'll take to talk to her, that's what I'll have to do. She's already hurt 3 of my friends, I won't let her do that to another. I'll make her pay, especially for how she treated Jaden.".

After Alexis goes inside Aoi looks at Kyuros & inquires, "So you still think she doesn't have a thing for Jaden, Kyu?", she thinks about it for a moment before replying, "I see what you've meant now, & I think you're right Aoi.", but Alexis hears them from her room & yells out the window, "I HEARD THAT! NOW GET INSIDE AND STOP TALKING CRAP ABOUT ME! I DON'T LIKE JADEN LIKE THAT! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THAT?!". They go inside & both of them say, "She totally likes him.".


	6. Neveah's Trust

Nevaeh's Trust

A couple of days have passed, & so has the latest lecture in "Duel Mythology 101". As the class is dismissed, the professor tells Megan to stay behind. The others 'ooooh' in speculation, thinking maybe she got in trouble. Some of the girls use it to start a rumor about her sleeping with the professor, but that quickly stops. He's liked too much to let that happen, even if it was true.

"Megan, I've heard about your recent duels. They've sparked quite an interest in some of the teachers, including myself. Would you mind if I checked out your deck?", he asks. She puts her hand over her deck case protectively & responds, "I don't let people touch my deck. If that's all you needed....". The professor holds up a finger, signaling to wait for a moment while he does something. He unbuttons his shirt & takes off a necklace, at the end is a card, & sets it on the desk. "That, Megan, is the rarest card in all of Duel Monsters. While it isn't the most powerful, it is a 1 of a kind card, & I trust you enough to let you look at it. All I'm asking is that you trust me too.". She removes her deck case & slowly puts it on the table, next to the professor's card. He picks up the deck as she looks at the card. "Tyler The Great Warrior? I've never heard of this card.", Megan states. She looks at the card, seeing a muscular, blonde haired man deflecting an array of weapons coming at him. She looks back up at the professor, then back at the card. Minus the kung fu attire & the massive build, it looked a bit like her teacher. "Where'd you get this Professor Nevaeh?", she asks curiously. He stops looking through her deck & looks at her, "It was made for me. Years ago I had cancer, the doctors thought I would die. Industrial Illusions heard my story, heard that I was an aspiring duelist & granted what was supposed to be my last wish. I designed that card, & Pegasus himself made it. I survived, & ever since I keep my card with me at all times as a reminder. A reminder of the strength the kindness & care of others gave me.". As she stares at the card, he looks through Megan's deck before finally setting it back on the table.

"Interesting deck Megan. It's very good.", he comments as she puts the card back on the desk. "I'd like to say something though, & I want you to keep an open mind. I want to say that pain is only temporary Megan, it always ends, once you let it.", he states as he takes his card & puts it back around his neck. She grabs her deck & leaves, the words & actions of Professor Tyler Nevaeh stuck on her mind.

That night she didn't sleep very well, her teacher's words still echoing inside her while the memories of all she's lost and the pain inside her tell her it's all another lie. She bolts up, sitting in her bed, drenched in a cold sweat before screaming, "JUST STOP IT! STOP FIGHTING & MAKE SENSE ALREADY DAMMIT!". As she breathes heavily, a dark glow shines from her nightstand. She finds the source & is shocked that it's her deck, more than that it's her favorite card, Relinquished. "_You never use me anymore Megan. I thought you loved me._", a voice echoes out. Suddenly, a spirit appears in front of her & it's that of Relinquished. Megan wants to scream, but nothing comes out no matter how hard she tries. "_I'll make sure everything makes sense Megan, because unlike everyone else I understand you. I LOVE YOU_". The spirit flies at her, & a moment later she's back to sleep in her bed like nothing happened. Something did though, & while nobody could hear it, Relinquished was laughing.

_(I just wanted to add a little note here. In case you didn't know Tyler The Great Warrior is a real card, one of a kind, created & as far as I know owned by Tyler Gressle. Years ago he was diagnosed with __undifferentiated embryonic sarcoma, & he lived through it, as did a very close friend of mine. I always thought it was because they had so many people willing to help them get through it as happy as can be & once I started working on this, I knew I had to include it somehow. The card was made & given to him as his wish, fulfilled by who else but the Make-A-Wish foundation. Great stuff._

_The monster is ATK:3000/DEF:1500 LV 8 Earth Warrior, with an effect that's identical to Elemental Hero Flame Wingman's. Like I said, not the strongest, but it's still awesome._

_Also, I really do love Relinquished, & it kinda sucks that I had to make him evil but oh well. He's still badass.)_


	7. The Sincerity of Alexis Rhodes

The Sincerity of Alexis Rhodes

The next day nobody could tell that Megan was different, but nobody really paid attention. Not until she pushed Syrus down & walked past him like nothing happened. Alexis & Bastion help him up & get all his cards back. "I'm tired of her shit you guys. I don't care what her deal is, I'm putting a stop to it.", she states before going after her. Alexis runs off while Bastion & Syrus look at each other, knowing nothing good will come from what Alexis does next.

"Hey, stop running away, unless everyone's right when they say you're nothing but a lucky little bitch!", Alexis calls out to Megan. She turns back around & stares at her angrily. "Time for talk is over, Your Majesty. Now is the time for dueling, & trust me, by the time your 2nd turn comes around you'll realize that you're the one who needs luck." The girls are surrounded by a crowd of students, & even a few of the teachers who don't care that another period starts in 10 minutes. "IT'S TIME TO DUEL!", they shout in unison.

Alexis: "Let's change things up, I'll start this time. I'll play 1 monster facedown, & set 2 cards facedown. I'll end my turn."

Megan: "Ok, turn 1. I'll activate the field Spell Shadows of Infinity! Thanks to this card, all Dark monsters gain 700 ATK, plus Light monsters can't be played! Next, I activate the Spell Dark Monolith! Another powerful spell, & this 1 allows me to summon any Dark monster from my hand, as long as I pay half my Life Points! I summon Rainbow Dark Dragon! Now I summon Obsidian Dragon in attack mode! Thanks to the effect of Dark Monolith, my Rainbow Dark Dragon can't attack this turn. So I'll place 3 cards facedown & end my turn. Megan: 4000 / Alexis: 8000

Alexis: "You were right Megan, by the time my 2nd turn came around I saw that I do need luck. IT CERTAINLY SEEMS LIKE YOU HAVE IT! Now I flip Cyber Gymnast into attack mode! Now I use Gymnast's ability, & by discarding a card I can destroy your Rainbow Dark Dragon!".

Megan activates Dark Corruption, a trap that can only activate when the user has nothing but Dark monsters in play. It negates & destroys 1 non Dark monster your opponent controls.

"You thought your field Spell would stop me, & it has slowed me down but I still have a few monsters you didn't see coming! I summon Fallen Cyber Angel, & when this card comes into play I can grab a Ritual Spell from my deck! I select Fallen Angel Ritual! This next monster is very risky, but you've left me no choice! I activate Fallen Angel Ritual, & by tributing my Fallen Cyber Angel, along with another monster, I can summon Cyber Demon Eresgoth! Now here's where I'll seriously need luck, because Eresgoth's ATK & DEF are determined by the roll of the dice, 1 for every monster on your field!" 2 dice pop up & roll, 1 landing on 6 while the other on 5. "Yes! Now Eresgoth is 3000, plus your Field Spell, that makes him 3700! Next, I activate Ritual Weapon, & equip it to Eresgoth!"

Megan activates Mystical Space Typhoon & destroys Ritual Weapon.

"I'll end my turn then.", feeling pissed that she got lucky before her opponent made it all worthless.

Megan: "Maybe now you'll see that it isn't luck, it's skill! I summon Sangan in attack mode!"

Alexis activates Allegro Toile, which is a Quick Play Spell that can only be used when a monster is Normal Summoned. It then destroys 1 Spell or Trap on the field. She selects Shadows of Infinity.

"Ohhh, you'll pay for that bitch. I activate Share The Pain!, forcing each of us to destroy 1 of our monsters! I choose Sangan, & you only have 1 choice! Goodbye Eresgoth! Now, thanks to Sangan's special effect, I can choose 1 monster with less than 1500 ATK & add it to my hand. I'll choose Relinquished! Now we'll see if I get a chance to use him, Rainbow Dark Dragon attack!"

Alexis uses Scapegoat, letting her summon 4 Sheep Tokens to defend herself.

"Fine then. I'll switch Obsidian Dragon to defense mode & end my turn."

The moment Relinquished went into Megan's hand, Jaden could see him. He could see her duel spirit, & it scared him.

Alexis: "Maybe it isn't all just luck for you Megan. But luck always plays a part! I activate Pot of Greed, & draw 2 more cards! Yes! I now summon Cyber Petit Angel, which allows me to take Machine Angel Ritual from my deck & add it to my hand! Now I activate Machine Angel Ritual, sacrificing my Petit Angel, my 3 goats & another monster from my hand to summon Cyber Angel Dakini! When this card is successfully summoned, you must destroy 1 monster you control!"

Megan chooses Obsidian Dragon.

"You just won't let that bastard go. I end my turn."

Megan: "Don't worry, my dragon won't be bothering you anymore. It's time I used **my** ritual monster! I activate Black Illusion Ritual, & sacrifice Rainbow Dark Dragon to summon Relinquished! It isn't over though, because I now play The Dark-Hex-Sealed Fusion! Using his effect, I make Relinquished better, I make him into Thousand Eyes Restrict! Now thanks to his effect, no other monster can attack or switch positions. Also, I can turn 1 of your monsters into an equip for my monster!" Alexis loses her Dakini to the effect of Restrict. "Thousand Eyes Restrict, attack! Now that you've taken damage, I'll end my turn." Megan:4000 / Alexis:5300

Alexis: "This isn't over yet!", as she draws she tries to sound confident, but she can't attack. She sets her Blade Skater, in facedown defense position & ends her turn.

Megan: "Seems like it's over to me! But you're right, it isn't actually over yet. So I'll summon Shadow Delver & then Thousand Eyes will attack your monster. Your turn.", she fakes a kind smile, in a very sarcastic way, as she ends her turn.

Alexis: She draws, hoping, praying for something good. "I activate The Warrior Returning Alive! This allows me to retrieve my Blade Skater! Next I activate Polymerization, fusing Blade Skater with Etoile Cyber to summon Cyber Blader! Since there's 2 monsters on your field, my Cyber Blader's attack points double to 4200!", adding in her mind, "_If only I could friggin' attack!_". "I end my turn.".

Megan: She laughs as she draws, "Well thank goodness I didn't use Call of the Haunted! I would've brought back Obsidian Dragon, then just wiped out your monsters 1 by 1 until I got the card I needed, then I would've ended this. BUT, since you played Cyber Blader, 3 monsters would negate their abilities. So instead, I'll use Shadow Delver's ability, which allows Thousand Eyes to attack directly!"

Alexis uses Hallowed Life Barrier, which prevents the damage for that turn.

"Safe for now, Your Majesty. Go.".

Alexis: She stares at Megan, unable to believe it. She was screwed either way. She had lost way before & she was just too stubborn to admit it. "_No, there has to be something I can do!_", she thinks to herself as she draws. She looks in her hand, & sees a glimmer of hope in her newest card. "I activate Cyber Angel's Charity! Thanks to this card, I can summon 1 monster with 'Cyber Angel' in it's name from my Graveyard. Then you have to summon a monster with the same level or less! I choose Cyber Angel Dakini! & I'll use Bella Scelta, which allows me to choose instead! Destroy Thousand Eyes Restrict!

With this, massive cheers were heard as Megan special summons Sangan in defense mode.

"Now I'll attack with Cyber Blader at Shadow Delver!"

Megan counters with Dark Seal of Pain, making Shadow Delver's ATK 3800. Then Alexis attacks Sangan with Dakini, before kicking herself when she sees Cyber Jar. Megan: 3600 / Alexis: 5300

Megan: "You've done well, maybe even better than Jaden. Or maybe I should 'get my game on'!", she says the last part mockingly as she draws. "I activate my trap, Dark Infatuation, which lets me take control of a non Dark monster & turn it into a Dark monster! I'll take Dakini off your hands, sacrifice it & summon Great Maju Garzett! Now I'll activate Necronomicon: The Tome of Darkness! Jaden can tell you all about that card, can't you Jay? Now that puts GMG at 4400 ATK, so let's get rid of that pesky Cyber Blader! Attack Great Maju Garzett! Now that that's taken care of, it's your move." Megan: 2600 / Alexis: 2300

Alexis: "_Shit, I don't have anything to play! I'm almost out of cards! How can she be this good?!_", she thinks before using Fusion Recovery, getting Polymerization & Etoile Cyber. She summons Etoile Cyber & puts 2 cards facedown before ending her turn.

Megan: "This is it, the last turn! I summon Archfiend Soldier, & then I activate Cursed Dark Arts! Now I can sacrifice my monsters to summon 1 monster with their combined level! I choose Rainbow Dark Dragon! Now I activate his special ability, by removing every Dark monster from play in my Graveyard, Rainbow Dark Dragon gains 500 ATK, making it 9000! YOU CAN'T STOP ME NOW, ATTACK RAINBOW DARK DRAGON!!!"

Alexis says, "Maybe not, but I can do this! I activate Doble Passe & Reinforcements! Etoile Cyber gains 500 ATK & each of our monsters attacks the other directly, making this duel a tie!"

"Fuck you & fuck your tie! Activate Dark Rejuvenation! Draw 1 card for every Dark monster on the field & I gain 500 life points! I WIN!" Megan:400 / Alexis: 0 (or -6700. I'm so mean.)

After the duel ends, Alexis collapses & while her friends gather around her, Megan collects her things & walks away. As she passes the others, Alexis looks up & weakly asks, "why megan? why....", before passing out. Megan scoffs & answers, "You wouldn't understand. Let's just say you caused too many problems, & that your upfront sincerity pissed me off.". She kicks dirt in Alexis' face & walks off.


	8. The Love of Atticus Rhodes

The Love of Atticus Rhodes

Alexis spent the night in the medical ward, & nobody was allowed to see her. By the morning there was a tremendously long line of people hoping to say hi or see how she's doing. Some of the guys brought flowers, cards, candy or some combo of the 3. Some of the girls brought a card or a stuffed animal. Chazz brought her a pack of Duel Monsters cards. Unfortunately for Alexis, he was the 1st in line after her brother, who for some reason had this thing about getting them together. Right behind them was Jaden, who grabbed them both before they could blurt out anything stupid. "I need to say somethin'.", he declares solemnly. Chazz, Atticus & Alexis all look at him curiously as he continues, "I saw her duel spirit, Megan's. It....it was gross. Not like 'ewww, what's that', more like the kind where you can't say anything until you vomit 1st.", Chazz responds, "I don't care! That dumb emo skank hurt my little Lexi poo, & I'll make her pay!". Atticus steps between Jaden & Chazz & says, "No, he's right. This is serious. Even if Alexis is better, she was really hurt after a duel with her, & if anyone is paying her back for that it's me.". Jaden walks over to Alexis & hugs her, then as he walks out says, "Get her, & be careful man.". Chazz looks over at Alexis, who's trying to hide her excitement that Jaden just hugged her. Again, unfortunate for her because she isn't a good actress, no matter how much her brother tries to say otherwise. Chazz slams down the cards he got for Alexis & storms out, cursing about no one caring about his feelings or how people don't think he doesn't love Alexis enough to duel her instead of Atticus. Then he mentions that this story sucks because it isn't about him. (Lol)

Atticus stomps towards Megan angrily as she sits on the steps of Duel Academy, reading a book. As he stands behind her, glaring, she turns back & says, "You're blocking my light you know. Could you move?". He grabs her book & tosses it into some nearby trees . "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?! WHAT DID I DO TO YOU?!", she screams after jumping up. "I could ask you the same thing Megan. What's your problem?! What did Jaden do to you?! WHAT DID ALEXIS DO TO YOU, HUH MEGAN?!". She turns to walk away & look for her book when he grabs Megan, "Can't answer that, can you? Fine, just duel me then. Cuz if you think I'm letting you get away with that, you're wrong bitch.", Atticus asks as he holds her arm. She pulls away & heads for the woods. "I GUESS YOU'RE SCARED OF GETTIN' BEAT THEN!", he calls out. She picks up her book, walks back to Atticus & proceeds to slap the taste of his mouth. "I wanted to get my book back, bastard. The beating you'll get in our duel, that's punishment for the rest!".

Atticus: "Good, so I'll start! I summon Cave Dragon in attack mode. Then I'll place 3 cards facedown & end my turn."

Megan: "Nice monster. This might be interesting after all. I set 1 monster in defense mode, place 2 cards facedown, & end my turn."

Atticus: "Funny, I expected more! I activate Super Rejuvenation! Thanks to this I discard 2 Dragons from my hand. Next, I activate Call of the Haunted, which I'll use to summon Red Eyes Black Dragon! Now I activate the Spell Inferno Fire Blast! My Red Eyes can't attack, but you'll take 2400 damage! Now, Cave Dragon attack!"

Megan laughs as her Cyber Jar is flipped. Now all monsters are destroyed & they both take the top 5 cards off their decks. All Level 4 & lower monsters are Special Summoned to the field. Megan summons Archfiend Soldier, La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp & Mystic Tomato. Atticus summons Hunter Dragon & Red Eyes Black Chick.

"Looks like you got the best of that, but I activate my trap Red Eyes Spirit! Thanks to your Cyber Jar, this card let's me summon a Red Eyes that was just destroyed! So come on back Red Eyes Black Dragon! Now Red Eyes, attack Archfiend Soldier! Hunter Dragon, attack Mystic Tomato!"

When Mystic Tomato is destroyed in battle, the controller may Special Summon 1 Dark monster with 1500 or less ATK. Megan selects Sangan.

"Now, as I end my turn Super Rejuvenation's effect activates. For every Dragon I lost this turn, I can draw 1 card. Now go." Atticus: 8000 / Megan: 4800

Megan: "You're better than your sister. This will make things much more interesting. I'll activate Dark Rejuvenation! You aren't the only 1 with a card like that Rhodes! Now for every Dark monster in play, you draw 1 card & I gain 500 LP for each card you draw! Your Dragons, plus La Jinn & Sangan, that's 5. So draw your cards & I'll gain 2500 Life Points!" Atticus: 8000 / Megan: 7300

"Now it's time for you to fall, just like your sister! I activate Share the Pain! So goodbye Sangan!", Atticus has to select 1 monster to send to the grave, & he chooses Hunter Dragon. Also, thanks to Sangan's ability, Megan can add 1 monster to her hand with less than 1500 ATK. She selects Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands.

"Next, I summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands! Thanks to this I can select 1 Ritual Spell or monster & add it to my hand. I choose Black Illusion Ritual! That's right 'dude', it's time you faced Relinquished! I'll activate my ritual, & sacrifice Manju to summon him! Relinquished takes your Red Eyes away from you! Now, La Jinn, destroy his chicken! Then Relinquished attacks directly!" Megan smiles as she ends her turn. Atticus: 5600 / Megan: 7300

Atticus: "Thanks for the compliment, but it doesn't matter how entertained you are! All that matters is that you pay for hurting my sister! I activate Swing of Memories! Thanks to this I can summon back Red Eyes Black Dragon for this turn. It won't stick around though, because now I'm sacrificin' it to summon Red Eyes Darkness Dragon! Next, I remove Red Eyes Black Chick from play to summon Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon! Now it's time you saw what these 'chickens' can really do! My Metal Dragon can Special Summon 1 Dragon monster per turn from my hand or grave, so I'll play Red Eyes Wyvern. Now, thanks to Darkness Dragon's effect, it gains 300 ATK & DEF points for every Dragon in my grave, making its ATK 3300! Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon attack Relinquished!"

Reliquished loses it's Equip, Red Eyes Black Dragon goes to the grave. Relinquished's ATK is 0, R.E.D.D.'s ATK is 3600.

"Now, Red Eyes Darkness Dragon, attack Reliquished again & destroy that ugly piece of crap! Finally, Red Eyes Wyvern attacks La Jinn, & they're both destroyed! I place 1 card facedown & end my turn." Atticus: 4700 / Megan: 2800

Megan begins laughing, her eyes glowing with darkly as she draws. As she speaks, her voice is warped, mangled, evil.

Megan: " You're quite the duelist aren't you Atticus?! The strength of your love for your sister is impressive, but I'll still crush you! I remove Archfiend Soldier, La Jinn, & Sangan from play to summon Dark Necrofear! Necrofear, attack Red Eyes Darkness Dragon!".

At first Atticus laughs, but his face grows cold as Megan activates Dark Seal of Pain, making Necrofear 4100 ATK. He smiles though, & activates Red Eyes Burn, which deals damage to both players when a Red Eyes is destroyed, damage equal to the attack of the monster.

"You think I'm that foolish!? Activate Slave To Pain! Thanks to this, I don't take any damage! Instead, it goes to the 'Slave Token' I get to summon to the field, which makes up it's ATK & DEF! Now Slave Token attacks Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon! That leaves you with only 200 points, no cards on your field & 1 card in your hand. GIVE UP NOW!". Atticus: 200 / Megan: 2800

Atticus: "Maybe you're right. Maybe I should give up, or maybe I should fight! I activate the special ability of Red Eyes Wyvern! If I don't Normal Summon this turn, I can remove him from play to Special Summon 1 Red Eyes monster in my grave! I choose Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon! Now with its ability, I Special Summon Red Eyes Darkness Dragon! Thanks to his ability, his ATK is now 3600! I'm not done though, because I use Dragon Heart! I now send 3 Dragons from my deck to my grave, which adds 1000 ATK to my Metal Dragon, & 900 ATK to Darkness Dragon! Face it Megan, my love for my sister doesn't make me weak, it makes me strong! STRONGER THAN YOU! RED EYES DARKNESS DRAGON, ATTACK HER SLAVE TOKEN! Now, RED EYES DARKNESS METAL DRAGON, ATTACK DARK NECROFEAR! You thought I was done?! You're the one that's done!". Atticus: 200 / Megan: 300.

Megan: "I'm proud of you Atticus. Not for that tired speech about love making you strong, that's pathetic. You have a brain though! That's great! Too bad you forgot my Necrofear's ability! Thanks to this, I can take control of 1 of your monsters, & I think I'll take your Metal Dragon!", as she draws, her already wicked smile grows wider. "This is it! You want to fight with Dragons?! It's time you saw mine! I summon Dark Armed Dragon! Now I use his special effect, & by removing Cyber Jar from play I can destroy Red Eyes Darkness Dragon! I then use it's ability again to get your retarded hunk of junk off the field. I now use it 1 last time to destroy my facedown.".

Atticus looks at her, confused. She already has the advantage, why would she do that?

"Now, I use Pain Fills The Void! When I have no Dark monsters in my Graveyard, & at least 1 on my side of the field, I can use this. By sacrificing my Dark Armed Dragon, you can select 1 monster of the same Attribute in my hand & Summon it."

Megan shows her hand, & all Atticus can think is, "_Fuck_". She only has 2 cards left, Rainbow Dark Dragon & Cleansing of the Dark Dimension, which takes all monsters removed from play & puts them back in their owners Graveyards. He has no choice, he picks Rainbow Dark Dragon.

"I told you, you should've given up Rhodes! Now I summon Rainbow Dark Dragon! Next I use Cleansing of the Dark Dimension! Now, by using my Dragon's special ability, I remove every Dark monster from play & add 500 ATK for each 1 to my dragon, making it 7500! RAINBOW DARK DRAGON, FINISH THIS!".

Megan: 300 / Atticus: 0 (or -7300. Again, I'm mean.)

Megan walks up to a weakened Atticus. "Remember, love makes you weak. You want strength? Pain, that's what makes you strong. I'd ask you to thank me, but I don't give a damn.", she states before walking off.


	9. The Intelligence of Bastion Misawa

The Intelligence of Bastion Misawa

Bastion Misawa, a true genius, or as some people put it, nerd. Usually he's found reading or writing equations, math! What kind of person likes math?! Hence, the title most people have given him in Duel Academy, "The Nerd Duelist". At times this moniker or the false persona it comes with makes Bastion a little hardened, or as some people call him, a jerk. It's actually the reason why he stopped liking Alexis, that & the slapping, & the fact that she likes Jaden. For some reason though, he can't help but like Megan. Maybe he just has a thing for blondes.

"_No, you fool. It's the breasts!_", he says to me. Wait, he can't talk to me! I'm the storyteller here! You're the character! YOU'RE BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL! "_I don't care about the fourth wall. You insulted me._ _You said I was a nerd & a jerk! Why should I care?!_". See?! All the proof you need. Ladies & Gentlemen, Bastion the Jerk. "_You sir, are the jerk! I challenge you to a duel!_". Save it Jerky, you'll need it against Megan. Especially because now you're using the Earth deck! *insert mildly evil laughter here* You don't mess with me & expect to get away with it! "_Stupid author...making me use the Earth deck.....I don't even like that deck....That's why Tania beat me so easily....Speaking of which, I think I should go find her...._". So there, now you know Bastion. He can be a good guy, but he can also be a nerdy, pervy jerk.

Bastion: "Huh? How did I get here!? Why am I dueling now?! Oh great...stupid author... I summon Magnet Warrior Sigma Minus in defense mode & place 1 card facedown. I end my turn"

Megan: "I've heard you were a genius. It looks like maybe you crossed the line into insanity. I activate the field Spell, Shadows of Infinity! Next, I summon Pitch-Black Warwolf! Thanks to my field Spell, Warwolf gains 700 ATK! Now Warwolf attacks your Magnet Warrior! Thanks to this monster, you can't activate Traps during the Battle Phase! I'll place 2 cards facedown & end my turn."

Bastion: "Stupid author...won't even let me fight back....I summon Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus. Next I activate Magnetic Pole - Minus, which allows to me summon Magnet Warrior Sigma Minus to the field. Now, I can tribute my monsters to summon Conductor Warrior Linear Magnum Plus Minus! Maybe he's letting me fight back after all! Now, Conductor Warrior, attack her Warwolf!"

Megan activates Magic Cylinder.

"Of course he isn't. I place 2 cards facedown & finish this turn." Bastion: 5300 / Megan: 8000

Megan: "Yeah...."the author" has it out for you....Anyway, I activate Reckless Summon! I now pay 3600 Life Points to summon Dark Ruler Ha Des! Next, I activate Nightmare of Dark Ruler, a Spell that destroys your Spells & Traps, as long as Dark Ruler Ha Des is in play of course. In addition, you take 100 Life Points of damage times the number of Fiends in play, times the cards destroyed! Fortunately for you, I only have 1. Unfortunately for you however, I activate Cursed Dark Arts! By tributing 2 Dark monsters, I can summon another Dark monster from my hand or grave with a Level equal to theirs combined! I select Rainbow Dark Dragon! Now my dragon, attack his warrior! With that, I'll end my turn.". Bastion: 3100 / Megan: 4400

Bastion: "I hate you. Why did you have to come here?! I activate Premature Burial, & by paying 800 Life Points, I can resummon Conductor Warrior Linear Magnum Plus Minus!", thinking, "_If only that field spell wasn't around. I could play __Plasma Warrior Eitom_ _but no, the author won't stand for me having a chance! Fuck you! I'm fighting back!_".

Megan stands there for a moment, starting to get angry that A) Bastion is either acting crazy & wasting her time, or is actually crazy & wasting her time; & B) That he's just standing there without so much as attempting to make a move.

"I activate Power Off, which sends my Conductor Warrior Linear Magnum Plus Minus to the Graveyard & lets me summon from my grave Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus & Magnet Warrior Sigma Minus! Next, I summon Magnet Warrior Omega Minus! My monsters won't stick around for long, because I tribute all 3 of them to summon Conductor Warrior Omega Magnum Minus! Now, thanks to this monster, I can activate my Magnet Force Minus from the Graveyard, which equips to your Rainbow Dark Dragon, & prevents it from attacking my Minus monsters! I'll end my turn." Bastion: 2300 / Megan: 4400

BASTION MISAWA, DON'T YOU GO AGAINST ME! I DIDN'T PLAN IT LIKE THIS! YOU CAN'T BEAT ME, YOU'LL SEE! "_I don't care. It's my duel, & I'll play it however I see fit!_"

Megan: "You're nuttier than squirrel crap, but you are good. Not good enough though, because I sacrfice Rainbow Dark Dragon to summon Great Maju Garzett! His attack points double that of the tributed monster, plus with my Field Spell, GMG is now 8700 ATK! Great Maju Garzett, end this by destroying his monster! By the way, work on getting 1s that don't have such long ass names!" Megan: 4400 / Bastion: - 3000 *insert tongue sticking out here*

_"You bastard! I could've beaten her! That wasn't fair, you got involved!_". I warned you, you don't mess with me.

While Bastion is busy cursing invisible people & causing a scene, Megan walks away. She can't help but laugh, a part of her wishing that she could say she caused the breakdown of the genius Bastion Misawa. "_At least I had my part in it I suppose. It's too bad he never learned that intelligence isn't everything._", she thinks to herself while Duel Academy staff grab Bastion & strap him into a straight-jacket.

_"I HATE YOU, YOU BLOODY AUTHOR! I'LL FIND YOU! I'LL SHOW YOU HOW SMART I AM, I'LL DUEL YOU & NOT EVEN YOU CAN STOP ME! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!_". *insert long sigh here* Goodbye Bastion. Have fun.


	10. Syrus Truesdale, A True Friend

Syrus Truesdale, A True Friend

_(Author's note: I will admit this much, Syrus' deck is 100% fake. I never liked all the "roid" stuff, makes me think he'll summon "Hemmoroid" & then activate "Preparation H", so I made a new deck for him. See if u can guess what inspired it.)_

"I just don't see how that'd work Sy.", Jaden says as they sit in Syrus' new dorm. By now Syrus is an Obelisk Blue, something he didn't understand. Jaden was way better than him, yet he was still a Slifer. "Well maybe if we're just nice to her, she'll see that it's ok. Maybe she won't be so defensive.", Syrus responds. Of course, like the rest of the school they're talking about Megan Okuami, & the recent duel against Bastion, who now resides at the Ishtar Center of Mental Health in Domino. "I don't know Sy, she hasn't really been too friendly. I tried & look what happened.", Jaden states before tossing another piece of fried shrimp into the air & catching it in his mouth.

Suddenly, Chazz busts through the door & screams, "YOU GUYS FOLLOW ME! THAT FREAK'S DUELING AGAINST 10 PEOPLE AT THE SAME TIME!", Jaden & Syrus run out, following Chazz as they run through the dorm. Jaden sees a black cloud in the sky & knows that it's her, not understanding how he knows, just that he does. As they get to the meadow, the 3 of them see a team of Slifers, 10 strong, face off against Megan. What seems like a second later, the duel is over, Megan dominated all of them.

"What did they do to you?!", Syrus calls out, surprising not only Megan, but Chazz & Jaden as well. After the surprise of Syrus' outburst, Megan answers, "Nothing really. We were all just bored.". The 3 boys were stunned by this, to hurt people like this just for entertainment, it's sick. Syrus runs up to her, duel disk ready & declares, "I know the truth Megan, this isn't really you. I WON'T LET MY FRIENDS SUFFER ANYMORE, INCLUDING YOU MEGAN!".

It was 8 years ago that the Truesdale brothers met the Okuami siblings. Alex & Megan had just moved to Rakkiho Town, & were quickly cast aside by the small towners that lived there, who weren't very warm & accepting of newcomers. It was at their 3rd day of school that Alex & Megan met Syrus who, even though he was older than Megan by a year & was from there, wasn't treated much better than they were. The 3 quickly became friends, & even Zane grew to like them, even though he didn't admit it very often. It was when Alex died that they fell apart, & the friends that were so close became nothing more than a distant memory.

"That's right Megan, I remember. I remember you, your brother...", Syrus states before being interrupted, "DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK ABOUT HIM YOU STUPID SHIT! JUST BECAUSE YOU WERE THERE DOESN'T MEAN YOU KNOW!". Syrus slips his deck into the slot on his duel disk & responds, "I do though. I lost him too Megan, he was my friend. It didn't matter if he was a little kid, I still cared. I still care about you, & I'll show you that I still care. I'll show you that you can have friends, EVEN IF I HAVE TO SUFFER TO DO IT, I'LL BEAT YOU & SHOW YOU THE TRUTH MEGS!".

Megan: "Don't you dare call me that. Only my brother could do that. I place 3 cards face-down, & 1 monster in defense. Go."

Syrus: "I care Megan, & this is the 1st step to showing you that! I summon Flat Man in attack mode. Next, I activate the Equip Spell Homerun Bat to Flat Man, which gives him an extra 500 ATK points! Now, Flat Man attacks your monster!"

Her monster is flipped & revealed to be Wall of Illusion, & while it's destroyed, Flat Man is returned to Syrus' hand. Next she activates Dark Seal of Revenge, which can only be used when 1 of the owner's cards is destroyed. Syrus discards his entire hand to the Graveyard.

"I activate the effect of Star-Born Warrior, when it's sent from my Deck or hand to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon it! Now Star-Born Warrior attack!"

Megan activates Fires of Doomsday, which summons 2 tokens to defend herself. Syrus ends his turn.

Megan: "Interesting Syrus. I'll activate Painful Choice, & now it's time for you to choose.".

She picks Dark Armed Dragon, Dark Necrofear, 2 La Jinns & Archfiend Soldier. Syrus picks La Jinn, The Mystical Genie of the Lamp

"Ok. Now I'll summon Armageddon Knight & use its ability to send another La Jinn to the grave. Next I'll activate Necronomicon: The Tome of Darkness, which will even things up between my knight & your warrior. I'll end my turn." Megan: 7000 / Syrus: 8000

Syrus: "My Star-Born Warrior is still stronger, & thanks to his special effect, you'll see! I'll remove Green Plumber Man from play to use his ability, which destroys 1 Spell! I'll destroy your Necromonicon, bringing my monster's ATK back up to where it belongs!"

Megan replies, "It does more than that, because when Necronomicon is destroyed, all Dark monsters go with it! Next, you take 500 LP damage for each 1!"

"Ok. Now I'll summon Red Plumber Man in attack mode! Now I'll use his ability to destroy 1 of your facedowns! Then, Star-Born Warrior, attack! I'll end my turn." Megan: 4500 / Syrus: 7500

Megan: "I must say, you're doing quite well. It's sad though, because you fell into my trap! I activate Warp Vortex, & after your monsters go bye-bye, I'll summon Prometheus, King of the Shadows! But before I use his effect, I activate Dark Seal of Power! I can discard any number of cards I choose to strengthen my monster! 4 cards gone, 2000 points added, then Prometheus' effect removes the 11 Dark monsters in my Graveyard from play & boosts him up even more, making his ATK 7600! THIS IS WHAT I THINK OF YOUR FRIENDSHIP! PROMETHEUS, END THIS GAME!" Megan: 4500 / Syrus: 0 (or -100).

Syrus collaspes, "why megan? i'm your friend.", he asks weakly as Jaden & Chazz pick him up. She walks over & slaps him, infuriating Jaden to the point where he nearly lets Syrus go. "You aren't my friend, none of you are & I never asked any of you to be my friends or even try. That girl you knew all those years ago, she's gone. Deal with it.", she turns to walk off & Jaden calls out, "You sick cunt! All he did was give a damn about you & that's how you treat him?! He puts himself in harm's way & it means nothing!?!". She ignores him & continues walking. "Just forget her for now Jaden, we've gotta get Syrus to the infirmary.", Chazz turn slowly & start carrying Syrus inside, along the way Jaden says, "Thanks Chazz, & when either of us takes her on, we need to be there together.". Normally Chazz Princeton would never admit this, & even though this situation is no different, a part of him wishes he could say that he agrees. When he faces Megan, or vice versa, the other will be there. Rivals, & friends, together.


	11. Consumed by Darkness

Consumed by Darkness

Faculty meetings, usually are bore fests. Most of the time it's the staff gathered together & struggling to stay awake while Sheppard drones on about mission statements & illegal dueling on campus. This time though it's different, this time the teachers want blood, Megan Okuami's blood. "SHE CAN'T BE HERE ANYMORE!", "SHE'S DANGEROUS", & "LOOK WHAT SHE'S DONE TO THE STUDENTS", are the main cries coming from the crowd. After they die down, Professor Crowler stands up & declares, "Chancellor Sheppard, as you can see the teachers & I are in total agreement about our feelings towards Ms. Okuami. No matter how promising she is, we cannot stand by while she harms students! Both Atticus & Alexis Rhodes can't even look at their cards anymore, let alone pick them up! Bastion Misawa is in a nuthouse & Syrus Truesdale is in a coma!". Cheers of agreement sound through the room, while all eyes are on the Chancellor of Duel Academy.

Sheppard looks around at the staff beford responding, "While I understand your fears, in the end it is **MY**decision, no one elses. Ms. Okuami will stay at Duel Academy, although due to her actions as of late she will have to be punished.". The staff are outraged, all except 1 person is yelling angrily. Professor Neveah stands up & walks toward the Chancellor. He smiles slightly & turns toward the crowd of angry teachers & administrators & says, "Many of you have seen Megan around campus, some of you even have her in 1 of your classes. Whether she herself is dangerous or not is irrelevant. She's a child, & it's obvious there's more going on than just a few crazy duels. How many times have we seen things like this happen? From it's the Society of Light to Duel Ghouls & being trapped in another dimension, you all should be able to see the signs that what's going on isn't normal. Striking out at her will only exacerbate the situation. I've seen her deck, I've watched her duel, & I know whatever dark power has a hold on her, it's feeding off her pain. So I think it's time I stop watching & step in. Her next opponent will be me, & I'll show her myself that her pain can end.". The room is silent as Tyler Nevaeh stands alone, nobody outside the Chancellor has seen him duel, & even Sheppard has a look of shock on his face.

Meanwhile.....

"_They fear you now. Many of them can't even look at you without being afraid._", Relinquished states darkly. "Does that mean I'm respected though Relly? I thought it would, but now I'm not so sure.", Megan asks. His claw drapes around Megan's shoulders as he answers, "_Of course it does. They know you're powerful, & that it's to the point where they need to worry about how it'll affect them. Trust me Megan, you know I'll never leave you. We'll make them see how amazing you are, together._", she rubs against the giant monster as he brings his claw closer, holding her tightly. Megan looks up at him & says, "Thank you Relly, & I do trust you. I love you, I need you. You...you are all I have.", she cries as they sit together, Relinquished's dark energy flowing stronger than ever as he feeds off the pain of her "master".


	12. The Dance of the Heavenly Bodies

Nevaeh's Trust 2: Winged Boogaloo (A.K.A. The Dance of the Heavenly Bodies)

"So you're saying that I have to duel, or I'll be expelled?", Megan asks as she sits in Chancellor Sheppard's office. He nods slowly in response before stating, "With all of the recent problems, something has to be done. You've shown a lot of skill, which should be rewarded. However, what you've chosen to do with your skills is unacceptable for a Duel Academy student. You transferred here from West Academy, & if that is how things work there then I need to make a note not to deal with them anymore, but this isn't West. We don't put our peers in the hospital, regardless of our mood. So later today you **will** participate in the duel, & if you win, your past behavior will be forgiven. If you lose, your dorm leader & I will decide on a punishment for you.". He stands up & walks over to her, handing Megan her deck. As she holds it, the chancellor says, "If anything happens like this again, you'll have more that just expulsion to worry about.". He sits back down & waves her off before grabbing a stack of papers. "So, who am I dueling?", Megan asks curiously. Sheppard, without looking up, answers, "I'm sure someone else can tell you. Good luck."

Later, after all the classes & all the homework is done, the entire school is in the main stadium, abuzz about the special exhibition duel. Usually the only time students & teachers duel is during the entrance exams, so this was something incredibly special & rare. Megan walks out, the crowd booing loudly. At this point, she's pretty much hated by everyone. She doesn't care though, she still has Relly. Next, Professor Nevaeh walks out & stands across from Megan, the students going wild as the teachers try to remain unbias, even though just a moment ago a good number of them were booing a student. "You're my opponent?!", Megan exclaims in shock. Tyler nods & smiles warmly, "Yes Megan, I volunteered. Hopefully we'll learn something from this duel. Good luck.".

Tyler: "I start, & after I draw I activate the Spell Blessings of the Nile. Then I'll place 3 cards facedown & set 1 monster. I'll end my turn."

Megan: "I hope you don't plan on holding back Professor! I place 4 cards facedown & summon Archfiend Soldier in attack mode! Now my monster attacks yours!"

Tyler's facedown is Nimble Momonga, but as it flips activates Blessed Spear, & his LP increase by 1800.

"What?! How did you gain Life?"

Nevaeh answers, "My Trap, it lets me gain Life equal to the difference in our monster's points. Plus, with Nimble Momonga's effect, I gain another 1000 & summon 2 more."

"Fine. I'll end my turn.", Megan looks pissed already. Megan: 8000 / Tyler: 10800

Before Tyler's turn starts, Megan smirks & activates Dark Seal of Terror

Tyler: "So, it looks like you saw through my plan. Now I'll have to get rid of your Dark monsters to Tribute Summon. Well, I'll activate the ability of Golden Ladybug, & gain 500 Life Points. Next, I'll place 1 card facedown & then I'll activate Aegis of Gaia, which lets me gain 3000 Life Points. Finally, I'll set 1 monster & end my turn." Megan: 8000 / Tyler : 14300

Megan: "If this is all you've got, you've already disappointed me & everyone else here. I sacrifice Archfiend Soldier to summon Dark Ruler Ha Des! Now..."

As Megan begins to attack, Tyler activates Rainbow Life, & by discarding a card, all damage he'd take this turn he gains instead. Next, he activates The Spell Absorbing Life, followed by Emergancy Provisions, & sends Blessings of the Nile, The Spell Absorbing Life & Aegis of Gaia to the Graveyard.

"Wow, I didn't know you'd be this much of a pain, Professor. At the same time, I'm glad I have a good opponent. Then again, you gaining 7200 LP in a single turn is pissing me off. I guess I'll attack your Skull-Mark Ladybug with my Dark Ruler. By the way, its effect is negated thanks to my monster. I don't need you gaining more Life. Now go." Megan: 8000 / Tyler: 21500

Tyler: "There's no need for such language Megan. First, I draw, then I use Golden Ladybug's effect, which gives me 500 more Life. Then Marie the Fallen One is in my Graveyard, so I gain 200 more. Now it's time you see what it means to trust in your deck Megan. I activate Soul Binding Summon, & by paying 2400 LP, I can Special Summon Prime Material Dragon from my hand. Good luck Megan." Megan: 8000 / Tyler: 19800

Megan: "You have such an amazing combo executed to bring out that?! My Dark Ruler will defeat that easily, but 1st I'll summon Opticlops in attack mode. Now, Dark Ruler attack his dragon!"

Tyler smiles, & activates his facedown, Draining Shield.

"YOU JUST....FUCK! Opticlops attack his Momonga!", She places 1 card facedown, "GO!" Megan: 8000 / Tyler: 22250

Tyler: "It's my turn, & after I draw I'll use Golden Ladybug's effect, followed by Marie the Fallen One's. Next, I'll use Soul Binding Summon to Special Summon Athena!"

As Megan & the crowd look on, they notice that he didn't lose any Life Points, but gained 2600!

"I can tell you're confused about why I gained Life. Prime Material Dragon takes any damage caused by effects & reverses it, allowing that player to gain Life instead. Which is why you also gained 600. Athena's effect activates the moment a Fairy monster is summoned successfully & deals 600 points of damage, but since my dragon is on the field, you gained that much instead. Cool huh? So now Athena attacks your Dark Ruler, then Prime Material Dragon attacks your Opticlops. Turn end." Professor Nevaeh looks at Megan with that same sweet smile, she wonders if he's mocking her or just happy. Either way, it's making her angry. Megan: 7750 / Tyler: 25550

Megan: "No _Professor_ it IS NOT COOL! I activate Painful Choice!"

She selects 2 La Jinns, Archfiend Soldier & Summoned Skull. Nevaeh chooses Summoned Skull.

"Fine. I'll set 1 monster facedown & at the end of my turn Dark Seal of Terror gets destroyed since I have no Dark monsters. I'm done."

Tyler: "See what your pain has gotten you Megan? Nothing. I draw, then I'll use Golden Ladybug's ability, followed by Marie's. Next I activate Pot of Greed. I draw 2 more cards. Next, I'll summon Marie the Fallen One's sibling, Nurse Reficule the Fallen One. Thanks to Athena, you'll take 600 points damage. You won't gain it this time however, thanks to Reficule's effect. It counter balances my Dragon's forcing you to take the damage you would have gained. So now, Reficule will attack your monster."

Megan laughs as Cyber Jar flips.

"Just as I expected. I'll use my Prime Material Dragon's other ability. When you activate an effect that would destroy my monsters, I can discard 1 card to negate it & destroy the card you used. Now, Prime Material Dragon & Athena attack you directly. It's your turn."

Megan is now boiling over with rage, she refuses to lose, even if it's to a teacher. Megan: 2550 / Tyler: 26250

Megan: "THAT DOES IT! I NOW ACTIVATE MONSTER REBORN TO BRING BACK MARIE THE FALLEN ONE! NEXT I ACTIVATE DARK REJUVENATION! THEN I'LL SACRIFICE MARIE TO SUMMON MY SUMMONED SKULL! Now, now you'll pay. I activate Necronomicon: The Tome of Darkness, powering up Summoned Skull & weakening your pathetic monsters! Summoned Skull, get rid of that Pain in the Ass Dragon!"

The professor activates Mystik Wok, sending her attack target to the grave & gaining that monster's ATK to his LP.

"BASTARD! I'LL PLAY 1 CARD FACEDOWN & END MY TURN!" Megan: 3550 / Tyler: 28650

Tyler: "Your anger has clouded your mind. The darkness inside you, it's done nothing but harm you the entire time. After I draw, Golden Ladybug's & Marie's effects activate. Now I'll summon Hysteric Fairy. Athena's 1st ability activates, dealing 600 damage. Then I'll use her 2nd ability, by offering my Fairy, I can Special Summon 1 Fairy from my Graveyard, & I'll choose Guardian Angel Joan. Next, by using Soul Binding Summon, I'll bring out Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin. Now, I'll use my Field Spell, The Sanctuary in the Sky. This activates my Neo-Parshath's effect, increasing his ATK & DEF by the difference in our Life. I'm sorry, but this is it. My monster now has 26400 ATK. I hope you learned something. Neo Parshath, end this!"

Megan activates Dark Seal of Pain, making Summoned Skull's ATK 27600. After Neo-Parshath is destroyed, Megan uses Ring of Destruction, chaining with Spell of Pain.

"I remember this combo well. Activate Rainbow Life."

Megan responds, "I REMEMBER THAT CARD AS WELL, _SIR_! ACTIVATE DARK SEAL OF HATRED!"

Megan: 2350 / Tyler: 0 (or -26,550. Evil, I know.)

Megan says, "Looks like you were the one who was wrong, Professor. Good game, but maybe you shouldn't have trusted me.". She walks off before the crowd starts throwing things. Their boos are bad enough.


	13. A Duel for Affection & A Spirit Battle

A Duel for Affection & A Battle on the Spiritual Plane

Jaden & the gang were in the infirmary, another body added to it. This time it was Professor Nevaeh who suffered the wrath of Megan Okuami, & it seems like he's worse than Syrus. "_Can she really be getting stronger?_", Jaden thought to himself. Yubel appeared next to him & answered, "_Yes Jaden, & she is. If you really think about it, you know it's true._". Alexis is in tears as she looks at Syrus & runs out. He doesn't know why, but something compelled him to go after her. Maybe he's just worried about a friend, maybe it's something else but regardless, he feels something & he can't turn away, even though Syrus is still comatose.

"Alexis!", he calls out as she tries to run off. Jaden dashes after her, eventually catching hold of her Obelisk blazer &, if not somewhat forcefully, gets her to stop. "I'm sorry Lex, but I'm worried. You ok?", still crying & now trying to wipe away her tears, she answers, "No Jaden, I'm not. All my friends are getting hurt & now the teachers too? I can't deal with this anymore. I'm at a friggin' duel school & I can't even begin to pick up a deck, let alone duel! That girl is dangerous & she needs to leave! SHE NEEDS TO BE STOPPED BEFORE SHE KILLS SOMEBODY & IT'S ONLY A MATTER OF TIME JADEN!". Whatever possessed Jaden to do what he did next, it's doubtful that anybody would know, but as he was inadvertently holding her, he realized the position they were in & did the only thing he could think of to comfort her. He kissed Alexis Rhodes. After a moment of passionate, & kind of awkward, kissing; they look at each other silently. Alexis' blue eyes shone brightly through her tears, while Jaden's were red & blue. Normally this would freak somebody out, but something about it made Alexis feel ok. "Lexi, I promise, everything will be ok.", he says softly. Alexis holds him closer, & for the 1st time in awhile, she felt like she'd be ok.

"I have to go do something now. Call me later, or I'll call you, something. We'll talk later Alexis, ok?", she nods gently & before he tears himself away, he plants 1 soft kiss on her forehead. As the 2 go their separate ways, neither of them knew that Blair Flannigan was watching all along.

"I thought I'd see you here.", Jaden calls out to Megan as the 2 of them stand on the roof of Duel Academy. "Looking for a duel? A little revenge for your friends, or maybe you want to get me back for the professor?", she asks without facing him. As she stares out into night sky, the dark clouds roll by, letting streaks of moonlight shine through. She raises her arms & says, "I have no duel disk, I have no deck. So just leave me be. You'll get what you want later.". Jaden looks at her, noticing that she isn't wearing much, just a black tank-top & matching cotton pants. She couldn't be hiding a deck, much less a duel disk. "Can't you just tell me why then Megan? What did they do?!". She turns slowly toward him, & suddenly Relinquished appears beside her. "Why did they have to do anything? Maybe we just felt like it.", they say in unison.

Yubel appears beside Jaden as he responds, "There's just no way. You couldn't honestly be like that.", Megan cries out, "Just leave me alone Jaden! Just stop it & LEAVE ME ALONE!". Relinquished flies toward him, & Yubel moves to meet the monster.

"**JUST LEAVE THIS PLACE, DO WHAT SHE SAYS**", Relinquished cries out as he swipes his claw against Yubel's body. "_Don't try to reason with me you dark monstrousity. Your lies will do nothing but anger me!_", Yubel answers back with a strike of her own. As the 2 monsters battle, Megan & Jaden stare at each other, wincing in pain as the spirits fight in between them. Relinquished fires a laser from his eye, while Yubel answers back with 1 from her 3rd eye. They collide, forcing the spirits back into their host bodies. Both Megan & Jaden spit out blood & groan in pain before Megan begs, "Please, just leave me alone. Just leave & make the pain go away.". He limps away slowly, knowing this isn't the end.

The next following afternoon Jaden calls Alexis, but she doesn't answer. After a few unanswered calls, he decides to check his messages. Most of them are about late assignments, other boring stuff like that, but it's the newest 1 that caught his attention the most.

**ALEXIS RHODES VS. BLAIR FLANNIGAN 6! DON'T B LATE!**

He checked the time & bolted towards the school, he had 3 minutes to get there.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ALEXIS! YOU KNEW I LIKE HIM, BUT YOU JUST DIDN'T GIVE A DAMN DID YOU?", Blair screams as they stand on the duel platform. Alexis fires back, "It isn't that Blair, it's just, well, he doesn't like you like that. He tried to tell you, but I guess you just couldn't take a hint, or 10.".

Blair states, "Yeah right, you're just a bitch. After I beat you, you'll never be with my Jaybird.".

Blair: "So I'll start! I'll summon Maiden in Love in attack mode. Then I'll place 2 cards facedown & end my turn.

Alexis hesitates for a moment, then she hears Jaden's voice in head, she remembers last night & his promise.

Alexis: "My turn, & I'll activate Polymerization to fuse my Etoile Cyber & Blade Skater together! Come on Cyber Blader! Now, attack her Maiden!"

Blair activates Spirit Barrier, & smiles.

"Crap. So now you don't even take damage. Just friggin' great! I'll place 3 cards facedown & end my turn."

Blair: "Yep, it sure is, especially after I summon The Unhappy Girl in attack mode! Notice something about these monsters Alexis? Even though 1 is unhappy with drooping red hair & sagging clothes, & the other is as happy as can be in her poofy dress, they are actually the same person. At 1 point, she was an unhappy girl, until a man swept her off her feet & lifted her spirit. She fell in love, & her story goes that she became a lonely maiden who could barely even eat. WELL I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN TO ME! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE AWAY THE MAN I LOVE! UNHAPPY GIRL ATTACKS CYBER BLADER!"

Alexis asks, "Ummm, so your monster isn't destroyed, you don't take any damage..What was the point of that exactly?"

"Unhappy Girl's effect. Any monster that battles it can't attack or switch modes. So I'll end my turn.", Blair's smile grows wider.

Alexis: "I forgot how annoying you are, especially when you duel. I'll summon Cyber Tutu in attack mode & end my turn.", thinking to herself, _"She really is good, I'm stuck because of her strategy, at least for now"_.

Blair: "Now it's time you saw just how far I'll go to defend my man! I activate Cupid's Bow, & equip it to my Maiden. Next, I'll use my Bow's effect & take control of your Cyber Blader. Then I'll activate Maiden's Feather Duster! Say goodbye to all your facedowns! Finally, I'll summon The Unhappy Maiden & then use the spell Timeline of the Maiden! This card let's me change the life of The Maiden! I can erase her past, & take your future with it. I can erase her present & pretend that love isn't everything. Or I can change her future to insure that her happiness will go on! So by offering my Unhappy Maiden, along with Cyber Blader, I can power up my other monsters! Unhappy Girl attacks Cyber Tutu, then Maiden in Love attacks directly! I'll place 1 card facedown & end my turn."  
Alexis: 3500 / Blair: 8000

Alexis: "Fine, finish this. I can't win. Go."

Blair: "I will. Unhappy Girl, Maiden in Love, attack her directly. Sorry Alexis, but Jaden's mine." Blair: 8000 / Alexis: 0 (or -2000)

Jaden walks out to the floor & Blair runs up to him, "Jaden honey...", she calls out before he runs past her. He kneels down next to Alexis, "Are you alright Lex? You didn't have to do this.". Blair walks over to them & taps Jaden on the shoulder, "I won sweetie. Come on, let's go celebrate!", she says excitedly. Jaden stands up & stares at Blair angrily, "You think I give a shit about this duel? IT SHOULDN'T HAVE EVEN HAPPENED! I don't need this right now Blair, most of our friends are sick, including Alexis, & this is how you act? That right fuckin' there shows how little you really care. So get this straight, up until now you've been my friend & **ONLY**my friend. Now, I don't know & don't care to think about it. So leave me alone for awhile & later on, we might be friends again.", he states firmly. Blair looks at him & for a moment it's silent. Finally, she sighs & says, "Ok Jaden....I'll just go after Chazz instead!", she looks up in the crowd & spots Chazz, "Ohhhh Chazzy-poo! I think you need to Chazz me up!", she shouts as she chases after him. Talk about a psycho.

Jaden & Alexis look at each other & smile. He helps her up & they walk off the floor, arm in arm. "You really didn't have to go through all that. Why did you? Are you ok?", Jaden asks. Alexis can hear the concern in his voice, she smiles & turns red before answering, "I'm ok. I went through it, well, I was hoping to show you how much I care. I got scared, more than once, but you, well, you kept me going.". Jaden & Alexis look at each other, their eyes locked onto one another, inching closer together. "Alexis....", Jaden says softly. Out of nowhere, Megan appears & she's clapping sarcastically. "Great, just great. The emotion, the care, the horrible performance of the duel! It's so good it just has to be fattening! Oh well, I suppose for a scared little bitch you did well.", she declares. Jaden is standing in front of Alexis, staring Megan down, "What do you want?", he inquires. Megan smirks & walks toward them, Jaden moving to protect Alexis as best he can. "Oh, don't worry. I'm not here to hurt you or your little girlfriend. I'm here to remind you that we have a duel coming up, & as painful as our fight was, our duel will be worse. So be ready Jay, you know I am.", she says wickedly. As she walks past them, she slaps Jaden's face softly & smiles. Megan walks towards the door, & as they turn around, the couple find that she's already gone.


	14. What Everybody Saw Coming

What Everybody Saw Coming

The next day Alexis & Jaden were walking through the halls, together, holding hands. While they greatly enjoyed the presence of each others company, even more now that they've admitted that they have feelings for each other beyond friendship, there's only 1 thing left to do, get everyone to shut up about it. Every guy that sees them has to compliment Jaden or ask how to pick up a hot chick like Alexis, even though she's standing right there. The girls, it isn't so simple with them. Nearly half of them were happy for her, especially since nearly all of them knew Alexis liked Jaden for a long time, nearly 3 years, but didn't make a move. The others, well, they weren't so happy. Between those that are jealous, those that are snobs, & those that are jealous snobs; they are quite a diverse group of naysayers. None of that really mattered to either of them though, they were together & if people didn't like it, that was their choice.

Every class became more than an annoyance for the 2, especially because they were seated by dorm. Jaden & Alexis sat on completely opposite sides of the room in every class they had together. The only time they had together during school were in the halls together & Gym, where they spent their time getting Alexis to have faith in her deck again.

Megan had seemingly disappeared after she "took out" Professor Nevaeh, which pissed off nearly everybody, so it was probably for the best. Nobody really misses her being around, and if there wasn't an empty seat & her name being called during attendance, they might not have even noticed.

After school 1 day, Jaden & Alexis were in his dorm, alone. While I think about all the dirty things they could do, the 2 of them sit next to his bed, cuddled together & playing with each others fingers. Jaden stops & for a moment Alexis continues before noticing. She looks at him & asks, "Jaden, what's wrong?", his eyes flutter & he snaps out of whatever stasis he was in, "Huh? Oh, nothing's wrong. I was just thinking.", he answers. She locks her fingers around his hand & wonders, "What were you thinking about?". She leans back onto him, the sound of his quickened heartbeat echoes through him, into Alexis' ears. Before he can answer she inquires, "It's about Megan, isn't it Jay?".

He kisses her head gently & replies, "Yes Lex, it is. She beat me before, & now with who knows what on the line, I think she'll do it again.". Alexis pops up & in an instant is seated on Jaden's lap, mounting him & pinning his hands against the bed. "You listen to me Jaden Yuki....", she says before choking up a little. She feels like she's about to cry, but she continues, "You're the best duelist on this island, maybe 1 of the best in the world.".

She stops and lets go of his hands before collapsing onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck & burying her face into his shoulder, "Why does it always have to be you Jaden?! Why can't somebody else save the day?! Why can't you ever just let it go & be safe!? Be with me!?", she cries out as her tears fall onto his shoulder. Jaden caresses her back softly before answering, "Somebody has to. I guess it's just part of me. At the end of the day though, when the sun rises up & the darkness falls away, it's really so things can be safe. So I can be with you."

Alexis sits up & looks down at Jaden, each of them smiling softly at the other. "Jaden....", she whispers as they inch closer. His hands run up her sides slowly as they move closer together, until Jaden's cell goes off. He grabs it & sees that Megan is calling. He quickly answers it, his girlfriend still sitting on his lap.

_"I know you love an audience for your duels Yuki. Tomorrow evening, 8 PM. & I mean 8, not 7:59, not 8:01. 8. Be there on time so I can destroy you."_, the call ends

"Was it worth it Jaden?", she asks after getting off of Jaden, obviously upset. He doesn't look at Alexis as he answers, "I have a duel with Megan tomorrow.".


	15. What Nobody Saw Coming

What Nobody Saw Coming (A.K.A. The Darkest of Duels; A.K.A. Megan vs. Jaden 2: Courage vs Pain)

The following day, Jaden skipped his classes. He left his dorm room, & with a little bit of help, managed to hide out in Alexis'. He knew today's duel against Megan would be big, bigger than anyone would think, big enough to have a reason to skip school. He spent the day surrounded by every card he owned, & a few that he didn't own, ones that reminded him of his friends, & why this duel was so important.

Alexis walks into to her room & sees that Jaden is using his PDA/Cell phone to simulate a duel with his new deck, & a wide smile comes across her face when she sees a few familiar cards on his field. "So, you took them did you?", she teases. He looks up at Alexis, then at the alarm clock on her nightstand, "Oh crap, I forgot all about the time. I'm sorry I didn't ask 1st, but...", she kisses him softly & smiles before responding, "I don't mind, I'm sure the others won't either. Actually, beyond anything else I'm surprised that you didn't have some badass Hero on the field, but it's a good kind of surprised.". Jaden finishes the practice duel & in the next instant kisses Alexis back. "Oh my hero...", she moans softly through the kisses. (Sorry kiddies, but nothing dirty here.)

The time is now, the rematch between Megan & Jaden. This time though it's in the main stadium of Duel Academy, filled to capacity with students, teachers, & even a few special guests. The medical staff being on hand didn't do anything to make Alexis or Jaden feel better about this, but they knew it had to happen, everyone did. So, with no time to waste on witty banter or cheap insults, the duel beings.

As Megan speaks however, her voice is darker, twisted into a mangled mess of uttered speech.

Megan: "I'll start this time, with my Field Spell, Shadows of Infinity! Next, I'll activate Necronomicon: The Tome of Darkness, & then I'll summon Witch's Apprentice in attack mode. I set 1 card facedown & end my turn." The witch was summoned, & instantly a mesh of dark auras surrounded it, shooting it's ATK up from a measly 550 to 2750. Megan: 7000 / Jaden: 8000

Jaden: "Thank you Megan. I'll summon my Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird. I'll use his ability, & gain 1000 Life. Next, I'll use Tribute Doll & by offering it I can Special Summon a monster! I'll choose something I borrowed from Syrus, Masked Dimensional Knight! Since I used Tribute Doll, the Knight can't attack this turn, so I'll play 2 cards down & end my turn." Megan: 7000 / Jaden: 9000

Megan: "Awwww, using your friend's cards, how touching. Now I'll summon Newdoria. Unlike you, I don't need to depend on others & this Equip Spell shows exactly what will happen. I activate Divided You Fall & equip it to my Witch! Now Newdoria, attack his Knight!"

Jaden smiles & responds, "Here's a card I got from my girlfriend! I activate Doble Passe! You won't get rid of him that easily."

Megan watches as Newdoria flies past MDK & headbutts Jaden head on. After a moment, Newdoria pulls his head out & retreats back to his position, but what everyone saw next shocked & disgusted them all. Jaden was bleeding. He collapsed onto the ground for a moment before MDK flew at Megan, sword withdrawn, he attacks her with a series of blindingly fast attacks. He disappears & is back in front of Jaden in less than a second. Megan has collapsed now as well, & is bleeding more than Jaden.

"Shit, I didn't think a Shadow Game would hurt this much. But it's worth it to see you pay. Your Knight will fall, & soon you'll follow. Turn end." Megan: 2300 / Jaden: 5600

Jaden: "God, you are sick. I activate Polymerization, & fuse E-Hero Wildheart with E-Hero Necroshade to summon E-Hero Necroid Shaman! Now with my Shaman's ability, I'll destroy your Witch, then summon it back, forcing it to lose your Equip Spell! Then I'll activate the Spell, R - Righteous Justice, which will destroy your Field Spell! Then, I'll use Necroshade's effect to summon a personal favorite, E-Hero Neos! Now, Masked Knight, attack Witch's Apprentice!"

Megan activates Dark Seal of Pain, making her Witch's ATK 5350 compared to MDK's 4000. MDK's ability removes both itself & Witch's Apprentice from play.

"Next, Necroid Shaman attacks Newdoria!"

The attack strikes & destroys Newdoria, whose effect destroys Neos. Jaden ends his turn. Megan: 1600 / Jaden: 4250

The 2 of them are barely able to stand as their blood runs freely over the duel platform, dulling the shimmering metal & giving the appearence that the 2 are dueling on an ocean of blood, which isn't too far off.

Megan: "Good Jaden, very good. Next, I'll activate Painful Choice. You should know this card extremely well by now."

Megan selects 2 La Jinns, Archfiend Soldier, Opticlops & Dark Cyber Dragon. Jaden selects Opticlops.

"Thank you. By removing my La Jinns & Archfiend Soldier, I summon Dark Necrofear! Next I'll set 1 monster in defense mode. Now, I'll activate Dark Rejuvenation, so draw 2 cards then I'll gain 1000 Life. Finally, Necrofear attacks Necroid Shaman."

Jaden activates A Hero Emerges, forcing Megan to pick a card in his hand. She selects Atticus's favorite monster, the Red Eyes Black Dragon.

"More of this? Ok then. When you lose, actually, I was about to say don't bitch about it but you probably won't be able to say a thing! I'll set 2 cards down & end my turn. Megan: 2600 / Jaden: 3950

Jaden: "I wouldn't make fun of me or my friends, or our cards. Together we will defeat you! I play O - Oversoul, to bring back Neos! Next, I activate Ritual Cloning, & since I have Lord of the Red already in my hand, I can copy it's Ritual Spell card! So by sacrificing Red Eyes & discarding Syrus' Star-Born Warrior, I can summon Lord of the Red, & as you already know, when Star-Born Warrior is sent from the either the hand or Deck to the grave, I can bring it back! Now, with my Neos, Atticus' Lord of the Red & Syrus' Star-Born Warrior, you'll see what it truly means to work together! CONTACT FUSION, COMBINE TOGETHER TO MAKE E-HERO DARK-STAR DEFENDER!"

Suddenly a massive monster appears with pitch black armor, a sword that shines brighter than The Sun & a shield made of a huge 10 point star. The crowd oohs & ahhhs at it, while Jaden activates Neo Space, thanks to his new monster's effect.

"Now I use Dark-Star Defender's special ability, which allows me to copy an effect of 1 monster in my grave. Since it was just summoned, I'll choose Necroid Shaman's, which will destroy your facedown monster!"

Marshmallon flips up & shatters as it gets destroyed.

"Next up, I'll summon back your Dark Cyber Dragon. Now Dark-Star Defender, attack her Dragon!"

Cyber Dark Dragon is destroyed, & Megan activates Dark Seal of Revenge. Thanks to Jaden's Dark-Star Defender, the cards on his field wouldn't be affected, so she discards his hand.

"End turn."

Megan is pissed, but when she draws, the anger in her face is replaced by something else: sadness..

Megan: "I summon Sangan. Next, I activate Cursed Dark Arts, & by sacrificing both my monsters, I can summon Rainbow Dark Dragon! Finally...Jaden...while I'll retrieve Kuriboh from my Deck thanks to Sangan, this duel is over."

As she says this, her voice goes back to normal for the 1st time this duel. Jaden can see Relinquished struggling to maintain control, the 2 halves are splitting, & Megan is crying.

"I'm sorry Jaden, thank you.", & as she summons her last bit of strength she declares, "I ACTIVATE RING OF DESTRUCTION & DESTROY RAINBOW DARK DRAGON!".

Jaden smiles weakly before collapsing into the thin pool of blood just like Megan did before him. Megan: 0 (or -2400) / Jaden: 0 (or -1050. Either way it counts as a tie.)

Later, Jaden & Alexis were in the infirmary. As she held his hand gently, she saw Syrus & Professor Neveah sit up. She tried to tell Jaden, but he wouldn't move. She looks over at Megan, who is a few beds down & being guarded "for her own protection" as Sheppard put it. Even though she's gotten her confidence back, Atticus is becoming his ridiculously annoying self again, & now Syrus & the professor awaken, she can't help but feel like this isn't over.


	16. Meditation

Meditation (A.K.A. Fate Battles the Darkness)

Megan finds herself in the same place she always does when she meditates, but when did she start meditating? The last thing she remembers was her duel with Jaden, she used Ring Of Destruction, it was a tie. She stands around, looking at the endless shadow surrounding her, wondering if he's ok. Relinquished appears & she cries out, "Relly! What happened? Is everybody ok? Why am I here?", he brings his claw back & slaps her hard with the back of it, sending her flying. "Pitiful child. YOU FAILED! YOU HAD ALL THE CARDS YOU NEEDED & YOU FAILED! Even though you didn't win, you did do your job & my master is pleased. So instead of simply killing you, I'll leave you trapped here.", Relinquished states wickedly. Megan breaks down, sobbing, begging for it not to be true, not to be hurt again. The monster laughs, "You're pathetic. I'm so glad to be done with you little girl.". Megan sits up, a look of anger on her face as tears run down it. "You bastard. I'll show you who's pathetic. I challenge you to a duel!", she declares. Even though Relinquished didn't have a face to speak of, he looked like he was smiling, which was creepy. "Little girl, you don't even have a deck. Challenge denied.", he states before turning around. As he starts to float away, Megan calls out, "I have a deck! It's right....", she goes for her deck case & Relinquished's claw goes up, in it is Megan's deck. "I DON'T CARE! I'LL FIGHT YOU SOMEHOW!", she yells before charging the monster.

Suddenly, a bright white light shines through & Relinquished turns around. In front of Megan is a deck. She smiles & reaches out for it, & as she touches it, memories flood her mind.

6 years ago...

Megan was dressed & ready to go to the hospital, she couldn't wait to see Alex again; even though she did yesterday, & the day before that, & the day before that, & so on. She ran up to her mom & said, "Mom, I'm ready. Can we go now?". Megan's mother, a beautiful, slender, middle-aged woman with long blonde hair & bright green eyes smiled down at her daughter & asked, "Megan, today's a special day. Do you know why?", she shakes her head, "It's your birthday sweetie. It's time you got your gift, the one you've been asking for every Christmas & birthday for since you were 6.". Megan didn't even realize it was her birthday today, but as her mother went to her desk, she couldn't help but be excited. She walks back & hands her daughter a small box, who quickly tears off the wrapping paper to reveal a deck case with a deck of brand new Duel Monsters cards.

She opens the case & holds the deck, almost in reverence of the occasion. "Megan, today I'll teach you how to duel.", she states warmly. Megan looks up & exclaims, "Really?! But...but what about Alex?". Mrs. Okuami looks away for a moment before answering, "Your brother knows you won't be there today. Your father is there with him, & will be all day. Today is just for us. Ok little one?"

She nods rapidly & runs over to the table, excited about what her 10th birthday holds for her.

As Megan holds the deck, she turns it around & looks through it, "_Arcana Force...just like Mom & I used._", she thinks to herself. She glares at Relinquished & states, "I have a deck now! It's time to duel!". The teenage girl faces off against the towering monster, determined to win.

Megan: "I'll show you who's pathetic! I activate the Spell Tarot Deck! Now I shuffle my deck & then show my top card, & what do ya know? It's Arcana Force IV - The Emperor!"

A coin appears in The Emperor's hands & he tosses it into the air. It flips rapidly before landing on an eye, which represents Heads.

"Yes, now by Emperor's effect, all Arcana monsters gain 500 ATK! Next, I'll summon Arcana Force II - The High Priestess!"

Like The Emperor before her, The Priestess appears with a coin in her hands & tosses it into the air, this also lands on Heads.

"Alright! Now thanks to my High Priestess, you have to play with your hand showing! Now I activate Second Coin Toss! Then I'll place 2 cards facedown & end my turn."

Rel.: "You think a bit of luck can stop me child? You're wrong! I summon Armageddon Knight! Then I'll use his effect to send La Jinn, The Mystical Genie of the Lamp to the grave. Next, I'll activate Necronomicon: The Tome of Darkness! You picked the wrong kind of deck to use against me Megan! Armageddon Knight attack The Emperor!"

Megan activates Fairy Box, which allows her to flip a coin to stop her opponent's monster attacks. Another coin flip, this time on Tails. Relinquished laughs until Megan uses Second Coin Toss, flips again, & lands on Heads.

"& I thought that little girl in the red was annoying. 1 card down, end turn." Megan: 8000 / Rel.: 5100

Megan: "Oh I'll be more than annoying! I pay 500 LP to keep Fairy Box, then I'll use Tarot Deck's effect. Now, I'll summon Arcana Force V - The Hierophant!"  
The Hierophant appears in flowing white robes & a staff on it's back. Like the others, it has a large coin in it's hand which it tosses. It lands on a pyramid, which represents Tails.

"Thanks to The Hierophant's ability, you must attack it during your turn! Now I'll summon Arcana Force VI - The Lovers!"

Coin flip lands on Tails, uses Second Coin Toss & it lands on Heads.

"Now, it's time you see the light Relinquished! I activate Light Barrier! Then, I can activate this! Lights of the Arcana! I'll select The Priestess & The Hierophant, now I can flip 2 coins & they can't attack. When either coin lands on Heads, I can destroy 1 Spell or Trap, & since they both did, say bye-bye to your cards! You...", she looks at Relinquished while his monster is destroyed, pain etched on her face, "you controlled me, manipulated me. YOU USED ME & MY PAIN TO HURT GOOD PEOPLE! I'll put a stop to it. Emperor, Lovers, attack directly! 1 card facedown then GO." Megan: 7500 / Rel.: 600

Rel.: "You little bitch! You think you can defeat me so easily? I activate Black Illusion Ritual & summon...MYSELF TO THE FIELD! Now I'll take that stupid Emperor away, then I'll summon The Dark-Hex-Sealed Fusion! Remember this Megan? It's time to transform myself to my ultimate form! THOUSAND EYES RESTRICT!) Now, let's get rid of your Hierophant as well. What will you do now child? It's now your turn.". He laughs wickedly

Megan: "This isn't over. 1st, I must flip a coin for Light Barrier's effect & since it landed on Tails, I'll use Second Coin Toss. Heads, much better. Now I'll use Tarot Deck's effect, & oh, lucky you. Cup of Ace, well it goes back to my deck. But you want to step this up Ressy? Fine, I'll use The Lovers' special effect to let it count for 2 Tributes! I offer it to summon Arcana Force XVI - The Tower! I choose its Heads effect, so you can't play anymore monsters!"

All the eyes of Thousand Eyes Restrict widen at hearing this.

"Oh wait, it gets better. If you attack, you'll get destroyed! So, what will you do now?! Go ahead, try me.". She smiles widely.

TER (Thousand Eyes Restrict. It's easier to abbrieviate): A pissed off monster with 1000 eyes is never good, but he can't do much, so he places 1 card down & ends his turn.

Megan: "Awww, nothing you can do? Ok, so I flip my coin. It's Heads, which rocks. Next I use Tarot Deck. This time it comes through for me in the form of Arcana Force VII - The Chariot. I'll pick Heads, but it won't matter because now I sacrifice it to summon Arcana Force XIII - Death. I'll pick Heads for him, then Special Summon back my Lovers. Now, I'll use Lights of the Arcana & select my Priestess. Tails? No good, use Second Coin Toss. Heads, there we go. Goodbye facedown. HAHA, Dark Seal of Revenge huh? I CAN SEE YOUR HAND, YOU DIDN'T THINK I SAW THAT COMING?!"

Megan smiles warmly as she looks at a card in her hand. She shows Restrict Arcana Force IXX - The Sun.

"Ressy, you said that I picked a horrible deck to use. It looks like the being horrible part was wrong. There's something you don't realize though, I didn't pick this deck. It was a gift from my mom. It was my 1st deck, & before you came along I loved this deck. I don't need you, I don't want you & I certainly don't love you. You hurt innocent people & you used me to do it. I want you gone, & I'll make sure it happens. The future is clear, & before my next turn is over, you will see the light. I place 1 card facedown & end my turn".

TER: "You are a fool! I activate Shadows of Infinity, which will not only destroy your Field Spell, but all of your Light monsters!"

Megan replies, "Maybe you're the fool, because you destroyed The Tower! When this card is sent from the field to the grave, all cards on the field go back to their owner's decks, but before that happens, I activate the trap Greed's Fate, & by rolling a die I can draw cards equal to the number I roll. So now both our fields are empty!"

"Maybe so, but it's still my turn. I activate Dark Monolith, & by paying half my LP I summon Rainbow Dark Dragon! Next, I remove the 6 Dark monster in my grave from play to strength my Dragon even more! So much for your idiotic prediction. Now, I'll love to see you try & prove me wrong." Megan: 7500 / Rel.\TER: 300

Megan smiles as she looks at her hand.

Megan: "Don't worry Ressy, I will. I summon Arcana Force I - The Magician. Now the coin flips. Tails. So you'll gain 500 LP when I activate Tribute Doll & sacrifice The Magician to summon Arcana Force IXX - The Sun. Another coin flip. Heads. Now I activate Reverse Reborn & Special Summon back Arcana Force XIII - Death. Then I'll use Trap Booster, which lets me use Traps from my hand & I'll use Reversal of Fate! Now, I'll activate Death's ability to summon back Arcana Force 1 - The Magician. Coin flip, Heads. Doesn't matter though because I send The Sun, The Magician & Death to the Graveyard to summon Arcana Force EX - The Light Ruler. Now, it's time for you to see the light!"

A giant, black, egg shaped pod appears beteween Megan & Restrict. It opens up & two arms shoot out, claws extending outward. A hatch opens on its back & two flowing tentacles come out, each with a rounded end that opens up to reveal 2 dragon like heads. A mouth opens up in the middle of the pod & underneath it a long tail slithers out, a spike at the end of it. Finally, a small hole opens near the top & a head shoots out, staring blankly at Restrict.

"Like I said Ressy, this is the last turn. I activate Ace of Pentacles! With 9 Arcana monsters in my grave, The Light Ruler's ATK is now 8500! Light Ruler, attack & demolish the evil before you!"

Restrict screams, "**NOOOOOOO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!! YOU SHALL PAY LITTLE GIRL! THIS ISN'T OVERRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!**!!!!!!!!!". Megan: 7500 / Rel.\TSR: 0 ( or -700)

Finally, after all those years, Megan smiles again. Finally, she's happy, she's free from her pain & the darkness once inside her. She isn't awake yet though, & if she only knew what was outside, she might not want to.


	17. Embracing Destiny: Omega Duelist Arrives

Embracing Destiny: The Omega Duelist's Revival!

_It is time young one....time to embrace your destiny...._

As Alexis watches, surrounded by the others in their tattered clothes, chained to the ground like animals, nobody could believe that Jaden lost. They watch as his body falls from the now non-existent platform he was just on; Alexis, Syrus, Atticus & Jesse all trying to break free of their chains to save their friend.

A bright, silver light cuts through the darkness around them & a bright yellow beam shoots out from it, forming a net that catches Jaden. As he is lowered to the ground, a figure steps out from the light. At first glance nobody knew who it was, & at second glance nobody could believe who it is. As the light fades, the figure steps toward Jaden & kneels down before removing the hood of her billowing white cloak.

Megan Okuami looks down at Jaden Yuki with a soft smile & says, "Thank you Jaden, for everything.", she puts out her hand & as a pink radiance emanates from it, a warmth can be felt by all those near. After a moment Jaden's eyes flutter open & he sits up in amazement, "Megan?!", he exclaims. She nods softly & stands up before looking at the towering monster watching from above, "Don't worry Jaden. I started this, & I'm ending it. Go help the others Jay, they need you.", she states calmly. He nods & scrambles over to them, being met by lots of hugs & questions of concern.

The white cloaked girl glares up at the creature known as "The Forbidden One" & stares at him, & as she cries out his name, her voice booms with power that shocks not only the others watching, not only the servants nearby but the ominous figure himself. "**EXODIA!**", she yells with force. He looks down at Megan as she swings her arm, silver energy shooting out & flying upward. As she walks up the walkway she created, there's silence & tension in the air so thick you'd need an Axe of Despair to cut through it.

_"So, the little girl's come out to play?"_, Exodia questions mockingly as Megan stands before him. She tosses off the cloak to reveal a silver tunic with a symbol on it, a circle with 4 overlapping pentagrams on it to be exact. "Exodia, you used me. You sent your minions after me & manipulated me to break the Seven Seals! While your servants set you free, you also released the power that held you, the power that I now wield...".

A bright flash of light erupts from Megan, cutting through the shadows created by the dark magic of Exodia....

_To think, it was a short while ago I was laying in a meadow. I thought I'd never leave, a part of me didn't want to. Then the Tower appeared. I thought I'd get to lay down in a bed, or go home or something. Then the Hierophant came. He showed me the outside world, how The Seven Seals were broken. Even after I saw it, I couldn't accept that it was all my fault. The Trials though...they did..._

"_After all that my servants did, you still came along. The death of your brother, of your mother. Your father's insanity. The pain is still inside you, I can sense it. You can't fight it Megan. This will pass, & then you won't want to fight it again. It's too much for you._", Exodia declares as the light fades away. Megan looks at him, unscathed by his comments, "I know of your deeds, & it's all the more motivation I have to defeat you. The Trials of the Arcana, they forced me to confront my past & present, to embrace my future, my destiny! They taught me where my motivations lie, what it means to be wise, to have insight & to truly care. They showed me how to be loyal & made me truly enlightened. I now know true sacrifice & I know that I'm in control. I understand that things will always change, but I am determined to make them change for the better, to maintain the balance of life & nature. I have entered a new phase of life, one of harmony, free of the false promises you gave. Call it optimism if you wish, but I believe in my own power & the power that I was destined to control. The **POWER THAT WILL RELIEVE THE WORLD OF YOUR DARKNESS & FULFILL THE WISHES OF THE PURE-HEARTED! EXODIA, THE FORBIDDEN ONE, I AM THE OMEGA DUELIST!** **& I am here to stop you**.".

_I defeated the Guardians of the Seal....I hurt innocent people...I hurt the world. I healed my wounds...now it's time to heal the wounds of the world._

Megan places her left hand on her right arm & light shines, bathing her in light before a duel disk is formed. It's amazing, the colors of the rainbow with white added. She brings her hands together & as light shoots out from them, a deck is now in her hands. She slides her deck in & stares down the behemoth before her, "**Now Exodia, now it's time to duel.**".

_(Author's Note: I did think about going through 22 more chapters, detailing The Trials of the Arcana. In the interest of time, but more importantly the story itself, I decided against it. Mainly because it was too much of a risk of changing the story entirely, & besides, I wanted to surprise those that didn't see her being The Omega Duelist coming. I couldn't do that if I kept The Trials. If there is any interest in it, feel free to let me know! I can make it into a little side story. Ironically though, it'll be longer than the main story....Also, I know it's a shame that I didn't have Jesse in the story sooner. I wanted to, but I couldn't find a place for him...Sorry.)_


	18. Light vs Shadow: Summoning of Seals

Light vs Shadow Part 1: The Summoning of the Seals (A.K.A The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny Part Uno)

_(__Author's Note: Yes, this duel is in multiple parts. After going through it all, it seemed too much for 1 chapter. & yes, I know the alternative title is stupid. Don't care.)_

Exodia's arm disappears, reforming with a duel disk on his arm made of pure darkness. Souls are literally moving about inside, screaming for freedom as he inserts his deck. "_You'll regret this child._", he states evily.

Megan: "No Exodia, you will. I now activate the first card that will lead to your downfall. The Sacred Seal of Intelligence! Now you have to show your hand for the entire duel! Next, I activate the effect of Sword of the Shattered Seal - Trust to add The Sacred Seal of Trust to my hand, which I'll then activate! Now I'll summon Defender of Intelligence in what else but defense mode?!"

A male warrior appears with short black hair & glasses appears, clad in bright purple armor & holding a massive shield, the color matching that of the armor.

"I'll end my turn."

Exodia: _"Interesting. So if you can see my hand, then I guess you see this coming. I activate Pot of Greed. Next, I use __Gold Sarcophagus__, & in 2 turns the card I chose by its magic is added to my hand. Then I'll play 1 monster facedown & 3 cards facedown with it. Turn end."_

Megan: "You might as well use them now. I already know what your traps are. No? Well, I know the card that can fix that. First, by discarding Sword of the Shattered Seal - Sincerity, I can add The Sacred Seal of Sincerity to my hand. I now activate The Sacred Seal of Sincerity! Now your facedown cards are revealed & their effects activate! So Good Goblin Housekeeping, Jar of Greed, & Dark Spirit Art - Greed all activate, while your Skelengel flips."

Now Exodia draws 3 cards & sends 1 to his Deck, while a pair of wings, a crown & a bow hover in front of him.

"Awww, I didn't know you used such cute monsters! Well here's something for you. I activate the Spell Sacred Knight Summoning! By discarding 2 cards I can Special Summon these 2 monsters. Knight of Intelligence & Knight of Sincerity! More though, because the cards I discarded were Sword of the Shattered Seal - Love & Sword of the Shattered Seal - Friendship! I now activate The Sacred Seals of Love & of Friendship!"

2 more seals appear, while a male knight with long black hair appears, face covered by an armored mask that matches the rest of his bright purple armor. He unsheathes his sword & swings it forcefully. Next to him another knight appears, a female with long blonde hair & clad in bright neon green armor. While less armored than the other knight, revealing more of her form, she pulls out her bow, ready to strike.

"Because of Sacred Knight Summoning, my Knights are unable to attack this turn. However, thanks to their effects, they're strong enough to keep me safe. Before I end my turn, I'll use Seal of Love's effect and put 1 Love Counter on Skelengel.".

Exodia: _"These Seals are just as annoying as before. I activate __Card of Sanctity__. Next, I activate 2 __Mystical Cards of Light__. Now I'll summon __Witch of the Black Forest__ in defense mode. Turn end."_.

As Exodia moves, souls erupt from his deck & a witch with 3 eyes, long black hair & robes flies out onto the field. She kneels in a defensive stance & closes 2 of her eyes, the 3rd one locked onto Megan. Exodia: 8000 / Megan: 9000

_"Wait, how did your Life Points go up?!"_, Exodia asks as his turn ends, not realizing it sooner. Megan smiles & answers, "The Sacred Seal of Love does a lot of things. It gives out Love Counters, which prevent the monster they're on from attacking. More though, because during each Standby Phase, the other player gains 1000 Life Points for every monster they control with at least 1 Love Counter!"

Megan: "Now then, I draw. This turn my Knights can attack & also they're strengthened by The Sacred Seal of Intelligence! However, I think I'll summon another 1. Knight of Love, go!"

Another knight appears, a female with long, bright red hair, clad in somewhat revealing pink armor & carrying a huge staff with a charm at the end shaped like a heart.

"Next, I use Seal of Love's effect to add 1 Love Counter to Knight of Love. Next, I activate this, Sacred Spell of Love - Bleeding Heart! Now that every monster on the field has a Love Counter, I can use my Knight's effect. I can remove the Love Counters on my monsters & gain 4000 Life. Now Knight of Love can't attack. With that, Knight of Intelligence attack Skelengel! Knight of Sincerity attack Witch of the Black Forest!"

Exodia chuckles evilly as he retrieves Right Leg of the Forbidden One from his Deck, now showing 3 pieces of the Forbidden One in his hand.

"Go." Exodia: 10500 / Megan: 13000

Exodia: _"Since you are able to see the cards I hold, you know I am closer than ever to obtaining victory. Now, thanks to Gold Sarcophagus I can add __Right Arm of the Forbidden One__ to my hand. I now summon __Dark Mimic LV 3__ in defense mode, but you already saw that coming didn't you child? Turn end."_

Megan: "Now Exodia, it's time. I activate Sword of the Shattered Seal - Courage! By discarding it I can add The Sacred Seal of Courage to my hand & activate it! Exodia, now that the Six Seals are together, soon your end will come....."

As the 6th Seal is activated, a bright light forms around Megan & spreads to Alexis, Jaden, Atticus, Syrus, Professor Neveah, & another shoots out into the distance, presumably to where Bastion is, hopefully safe from harm. The Six Seals united, & their guardians now by the side of The Omega Duelist, you'd think it's over. However, as everyone knows, the darkness is never that easy to conquer.


	19. Light v Shadow 2: Exodia's True Strength

Light vs. Shadow Part 2: Exodia's True Strength (A.K.A. The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny Part Dos)

Duel Recap

Megan: 13000 LP / 5 cards in hand / Monsters: Knight of Intelligence (4300/1000), Defender of Intelligence (1000/4300), Knight of Sincerity (5000/1000), Knight of Love (1000/1000) / 5 Continuous Spells & 1 Field Spell

Exodia: 10500 LP / 6 cards in hand / Monsters: Dark Mimic LV 3 (1000/1000) / 2 Continuous Spells

Megan: "Now Exodia, it's time. I activate Sword of the Shattered Seal - Courage! By discarding it I can add The Sacred Seal of Courage to my hand & activate it! Exodia, now that the Six Seals are together, soon your end will come...."

_"So, you're all together again. How quaint. I won't be fooled or defeated as easily as last time though child. So complete your turn."_, Exodia states as the lights fades into Megan.

"You will still be defeated, because you're about to lose your limbs! I activate Sacred Spell - Courage: Test of Determination! Now say goodbye to the pieces in your hand! Next, I use Sacred Seal of Love & place 1 Love Counter of Knight of Love. Now, Knight of Love attack Dark Mimic!"

Exodia goes to draw, but a bright red flash of energy shocks him, preventing him from drawing.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. My Sacred Spell also prevents us from drawing for 2 turns each, including with card effects like your Dark Mimic. Now there's nothing to protect you! Attack my Knights, take him down a few pegs!"

_"I told you child, it won't be that easy! I activate the effect of __Exodiaboh__!"_, a Kuriboh pops up, wearing a miniature version of Exodia's armor & explodes, destroying Knight of Sincerity. Then a coin appears & flips, landing on Heads.

"My Knight of Intelligence is still attacking! Now then, with that I'll end my turn." Exodia: 7300 / Megan: 12000

As Exodia's turn begins, he starts laughing manically as he discards a card. A coin flips & lands on Heads, causing Exodia to gain 500 LP & Megan to gain 1000 LP

Exodia: _"You act like you are tough child, when really you're nothing more than a thorn in my side! I activate __Exodia's Burial__! With this both players are forced to send all cards with 'of the Forbidden One' to the grave! Now, it's time...TIME YOU SAW MY TRUE STRENGTH! I use the magic of __Contract with Exodia__ to unleash the darkness within, to become __Exodia Necross__!"_

Suddenly, Exodia's body turns black & ectoplasm begins to ooze out of him. He steps forward & smiles wickedly.

_"You pitiful child. Even when you try to fight me, you just make me stronger. Accept your true role in this world & stay by my side. Turn end."_Exodia: 7800 / Megan: 13000

Megan: "Never! I discard 1 card & Seal of Courage's effect activates again! This time however, it lands on Tails. Too bad, you'll take 1500 points of damage, while I'll take 1000. Next, I activate Seal of Love's effect & place 1 Love Counter on Exodia Necross. Then, Knight of Love, attack Necross!"

Knight of Love attacks, her staff glowing & shooting out pink energy that hits Exodia right in the chest. Even though it has 2000 ATK, compared to EN's 1800, it isn't destroyed.

"So it can't be destroyed by battle huh? Fine, Knight of Intelligence, attack!"

This Knight attacks, its sword glowing with purple energy that slices through Exodia's head, but it still isn't destroyed.

"I end my turn." Exodia: 5400 / Megan: 12000

Exodia: _"It looks like your Spell is working against your Knight. Exodia Necross gains 500 ATK. Thanks to your stupid Love Seal, I cannot attack with him, so I end my turn."_

As Exodia's turn ends, Megan announces, "Wait! As your turn ends, I can activate The Sacred Seal of Friendship's effect! I can summon 1 Friendship Token to the field in defense!"

Exodia asks mockingly, _"What good will that little peon do?"_

Megan: "You'll see! Now I use the effect of Sacred Seal of Friendship! I can give control of 1 monster I control, to take control of 1 of your monsters! So you'll get my token, & I'll get Exodia Necross!"

Exodia's eyes grow wide in terror as the darkness is ripped away from him by piercing blue light. Necross reforms on Megan's field

"So much for your 'true strength'. Next I discard due to Seal of Courage's effect. Now, I use my Knight of Love's effect. By removing the Love Counter on Exodia Necross, I gain 1000 Life. Now, Knight of Intelligence attacks your Friendship Token! Then..."

A wide smile forms on Megan's face

"Necross attacks you directly Exodia!, with that, my turn is done." Exodia: 2600 / Megan: 14500

Exodia: _"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! THIS ISN'T OVER YOU BRAT! YOUR SPELL HAS WORN OFF, SO NOW I DRAW!"_

As Exodia looks at the cards he drew, he can't help but smile. It's sickening.

_"Child, as you know, there is a balance in the world. There is darkness, so there must be light, & vice versa. Also, for every plane of existance where one is evil, there is a plane where that same one is good. I now activate, __Crossing the Forbidden Boundary: Exodia's Martyrdom__! NOW THROUGH TIME & SPACE, I SUMMON FORTH AN EXODIA OF PURE LIGHT! __EXODIA LUMOS__!"_

A monster, similar to Exodia, steps out of a portal created by Exodia's Spell Card. Its armor is pure white, & wings have grown out of his back. What looks like a crown is sitting atop his head, but they all soon realize that it's a halo.

_"Now, Lumos, attack your brother!"_

As Exodia Lumos begins to attack, Megan stops it by adding a Love Counter to it, preventing it from attacking.

_"Fine. Then I'll play my last card. __Swords of Revealing Light__! Now you can't attack for 3 turns! Turn end."_

Megan activates Seal of Friendship's effect & summons another Token. Exodia: 4400 / Megan: 16500

Megan: "Remember this Exodia? Now I'll use my Seal of Friendship to take control of Exodia Lumos! Isn't being friends & sharing super?! Next, I'll use Knight of Love's ability & remove the Counter on Lumos."

_"You still think it's that easy? I use the effect of __Elemental Medium__. When I remove this monster from my grave, & your monsters have more than 1 Attribute, I can select which kind can attack. I choose Fire."_, Exodia states.

"So only Knight of Love can attack, but since because of Swords, it can't. Nice. I'll end my turn then."

_"More than that though, because since you can't attack, every other monster you control is destroyed!", _Exodia declares madly as Megan's Knights are destroyed, followed by Necross & Lumos. "Wait, I thought....", Megan says before Exodia interrupts, _"YOU DON'T HAVE THE 5 CARDS IN YOUR GRAVEYARD! SO NOW, LIGHT & DARKNESS ARE FORGED TOGETHER AS THEY GO INTO THE GREAT BEYOND, BRINGING FORTH THE FORCE OF ULTIMATE DESTRUCTION! __EXODIA: AVATAR OF ARMAGEDDON__!"_.

Exodia's body becomes engulfed in shadow & erupts into bright light. He stands before the world, his armor twisted & around him both light & dark have merged together. Lumos' beautiful wings have become warped, a dull gray & covered in ectoplasm. His halo is now bend around Exodia's head, horns growing out of it. _"NOW, AS I DEFY THE LAWS OF THE UNIVERSE, I HOLD THE POWER TO END IT! TO RESHAPE IT IN MY OWN WAY & IT STARTS WITH THE DESTRUCTION OF YOU, OMEGA DUELIST!"_.

Exodia: _"Your precious Seals do not matter to me now. I ATTACK DIRECTLY, THEN I NEGATE THE DAMAGE TO GAIN LIFE! Next, I activate the Spell, __Vengeful Attack__! Since I didn't deal damage, I gain a 2nd chance to deal damage! I ATTACK AGAIN!"_, Exodia laughs maniacally as he ends his turn. Exodia: 9000 / Megan: 11900

Megan: "It's not much, but it'll have to do. With a Friendship Token & this on the field, I'll be safe for now. Summon Defender of Friendship in defense mode. End my turn."

As Exodia stands over Megan & her monster, she wonders if there's any way to stop the colossus from his goals. As turn after turn goes by, Exodia runs through Megan's monsters, each turn Megan worries more about not only her fate or the fate of the world, but the fate of existence itself.


	20. Light v Shadow 3: Guardians of The Omega

Light vs. Shadow Part 3: The Guardians of The Omega (A.K.A. The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny Part Tres)

Duel Recap (6 turns later)

Megan: 16900 LP / 2 cards in hand / Monsters: Friendship Token x3 (400/400), Defender of Love (400/2400) / 5 Continuous Spells & 1 Field Spell

Exodia: 6000 LP / 6 cards in hand / Monster: Exodia: Avatar of Armageddon (10600/9000) / 2 Continuous Spells

Exodia smiles wickedly as he glares down at the young girl before her. It's his turn now, & with his ultimate form on the field, for 6 turns now, he thinks this duel is all but won.

Exodia: _"While your Defender is a nuisance. I have a way to take care of it, & once I rid your field of those pathetic creatures, I will destroy you. I draw & discard again. Here is the exact card. The Spell, __Destroying Cowardice__! That's right Megan, even though you claim to have courage, you're nothing but a coward! This card now forces your monsters into attack position! Next, I activate __Destroying Harmony__! Now if I fail to deal damage with my monster, I can attack again! Now, I attack your Token, but I negate the damage to gain Life! Now Destroying Harmony activates, allowing me to attack again, destroying your Token! 1 more attack like that, & I'll have won...I end my turn!"_Exodia: 15600 / Megan: 5200

Megan takes a deep breath & tries to calm down, when suddenly she hears a soft voice in her head, "_that's right megs, just breathe. you're doing great...._". She turns around & sees no one, so she decides to continue, & as she draws, she feels a soft tingle on her hand & her fingertips.

Megan: "This is it. THIS IS IT EXODIA! **I ACTIVATE ****THE SACRED SEAL OF THE OMEGA!** By destroying my Seals, this Seal comes forth & eradicates the field, our hands & our decks, insuring that the end is near."

As The Seal of The Omega activates, every other card is swept away in a burst of bright light & rippling wind. Every card except Exodia.

_"Do you not remember child? I'm not affected by your pathetic Seals!"_, Exodia declares triumphantly.

"Oh I do remember, monster. I wasn't banking on just The Seal itself. It's just the beginning of the end, because now I can use these! 1st, Omega Burn! You now lose 700 Life for every card sent to my Graveyard this turn. Next, Omega Radiance! I now gain 700 Life for every card sent to my Graveyard this turn! Finally, I Special Summon Guardians of The Omega in attack mode!". Exodia: 9300 / Megan: 11500

As The Guardians of The Omega are summoned, Jaden, Alexis, Atticus, Syrus, Tyler & Bastion stand before Megan, along with someone else. He's younger than the rest, & has short dark brown hair, tan skin & is taller than everyone except Tyler. Megan is teary-eyed as the young looking spirit turns around & walks toward Megan. "Alex...", she says softly. He nods softly & smiles, placing his hand on hers. "_i'm here for ya megs. you need me. now let's get rid of this monster together, the 8 of us._" Megan nods back & swallows, staring down Exodia with tears in her eyes.

"Together, we will defeat you Exodia! I activate **our **effect! By dropping my Life Points down, I can take yours down too! I could...I could take my Life down as low as possible, just to make you suffer. I learned something though, MY LIFE IS WORTH LIVING, & THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS LIVING FOR PAIN OR VENGEANCE! **YOUR FATE IS SEALED EXODIA!**".

As The Guardians effect activates, each of their bodies begin to glow. 1st Alexis glows green, then Atticus glows pink, then Bastion turns purple, followed by Syrus turning blue, Tyler shines a bright yellow, & Jaden is illuminated bright red. Alex steps up to them & raises his arms, the light forming in his hands & changing to bright silver, nearly white. The energy keeps building, pulsating until it finally erupts & fires at Exodia, driving monstrous, blood-curdling howls from the gigantic force of evil. He is taken down to 1 knee before the energy spreads over him & engulfs him, The Seal of Omega embedded on the ground.

As the darkness fades away, the Seal does as well, ridding them of Exodia The Forbidden One.

Megan: 2200 / Exodia: 0


	21. Epilogues

Epilogue Part 1: Saying Goodbye

The world returns to normal, the dark purple sky turns back to it's regular blue. The black clouds become white again. Alex walks towards Megan, his body now translucent. "_megs, it's time to go._", he says calmly. Megan goes to hug her brother, to keep him from leaving again but steps through him. "NO! YOU CAN'T ALEX! I JUST GOT YOU BACK!", she wails through sobs. Megan collapses, begging Alex not to leave again. The others walk over to her & put their hands on her shoulders & back, letting her know that she isn't alone. "_meggy, i love you, but i can't stay. i wish i could. remember though, you've got some great friends there._". Megan nods slowly & stands up, "I love you too Lex. I miss you all the time, & I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to say goodbye.", Alex smiles softly & replies, "_it's ok megs, besides, you've got the chance now, don'tcha?_". Megan nods again & smiles softly, "You're right. I love you little bro, goodbye, & I'll always be thinking of you.". As Alex fades away, he manages to say 1 last thing, "_I love you too sissy. I'll be watching out for you._". Megan breaks down in tears, & her friends, her family, are right by her side.

Epilogue Part 2: 8 Years Later

Megan Okuami is preparing for what is arguably the biggest duel of her life, a duel against Yugi Mutoh for the World Championship. It's a rare chance, & instead of going over her deck, she's catching up with old friends. Just moments ago, Jaden & Alexis Yuki walked in, looking older but pretty much the same as the last time she saw them all those years ago at graduation. The only differences were the rings on their fingers & the rather large bubble underneath Alexis' dress. The moment Megan saw her, she lit up, seeing her friend pregnant & doing the typical girl things. You know, squealing & jumping around before begging to rub her tummy.

Syrus walks in & exclaims, "Jay! Alexis! When the hell did you two show up?!", Jaden turns around & responds, "Sy! You didn't think we'd miss this, didya?! It's awesome enough that Yugi's dueling, but against 'The Omega Duelist'?! We had to show!". Megan shoves Jaden playfully & spits, "You know, you can call me Megan.", he fires back, "What?! You don't like being called 'Megan Omega'? I think it sounds badass.". Alexis smacks Jaden softly & states, "You would think something like that was cool. Sometimes I don't know what I can do with you Jay.". Jaden smirks & starts rubbing Alexis' belly before kissing her softly below the ear & saying, "I think this bundle is plenty of evidence of what you can do with me Mrs. Yuki.".

Megan & Syrus burst into raucous laughter the moment Alexis' eyes go wide. In the next moment, she's trying to smack him & not softly either. As the others watch Jaden get chased by his very pregnant wife, they laugh harder & harder, their faces turning red. Finally they have to stop so they can breathe. After a moment, they all calm down & Syrus turns to Megan & asks, "You don't think we'll be like that after we get married, do you Megs?", she smiles back at him sweetly & answers, "No way, I'd be able to catch you no matter what.". They all laugh again before Megan dashes out of the room, it's time for her duel.

As Syrus, Jaden & Alexis find their seats, they see bunch of familiar faces around them. Chazz & Blair, Bastion, Atticus, Jesse, even Hassleberry & Aster managed to come out. They watch the duel in excitement, & they all promise to each other that this isn't it. They'll stick together as best they can, & that whether they're a Guardian or not, together they are a family.


	22. Supplemental Section

Supplemental Card Guide

I hope it was obvious that not all the cards in this story were real. Which ones? I've decided to let you figure that out. Anyway, here's all the cards I used. They're listed by their 1st appearence in the story, just to make it easier. Also, all statuses are Traditonal, not Advanced, format. If unlisted, it is considered Unlimited. Hope this helps!

Chapter 2

**La Jinn, The Mystical Genie of the Lamp** - ATK: 1800 DEF: 1000 / LV 4 Dark Fiend / Normal

**Painful Choice** - Normal Spell / Select 5 cards from your Deck & show them to your opponent. They select 1 card & it is added to your hand. The remaining are discarded to the Graveyard. / Limited

**Dark Ruler Ha Des** - ATK: 2450 DEF: 1600 / LV 6 Dark Fiend / Negate the effects of Effect Monsters destroyed by batte with any Fiend type monsters you control. This card can't be Special Summoned from the Graveyard.

**Summoned Skull** - ATK: 2500 DEF: 1200 / LV 6 Dark Fiend / Normal

**Archfiend Soldier** - ATK: 1900 DEF: 1500 / LV 4 Dark Fiend / Normal

**Dark Necrofear** - ATK: 2200 DEF: 2800 / LV 8 Dark Fiend / This card can't be Normal Summoned or Set. It can only be Special Summoned by removing 3 Fiend type monsters from play in your Graveyard. If this card is destroyed by battle, or your opponent's card effect while it's a monster, equip it to a monster your opponent controls during the End Phase of that turn. Take control of the equipped monster.

**Elemental Hero Bubbleman** - ATK: 800 DEF: 1200 / LV 4 Water Warrior / If this monster is the only card in your hand, Special Summon it. If this is the only card on your side of the field when it's Summoned, you may draw 2 cards. _(In addition, I know it's meant to be field & hand, but if GX can change that so can I! 1 of the few times I'm doing that, promise.)_

**Polymerization** - Normal Spell / Send Fusion Material monsters that are listed by a Fusion monster card from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard & Special Summon the Fusion monster from your Fusion Deck.

**Elemental Hero Clayman** - ATK: 800 DEF: 2000 / LV 4 Earth Warrior / Normal

**Elemental Hero Mudballman** - ATK: 1900 DEF: 3000 / LV 6 Earth Warrior / Fusion Bubbleman + Clayman / This monster can't be Summoned except by Fusion Summon

**Witch's Apprentice** - ATK: 550 DEF: 500 / LV 2 Dark Spellcaster / While this monster is face-up on the field, all Dark monsters gain 500 ATK, while all Light monsters lose 400 ATK.

**Axe of Despair** - Equip Spell / The monster equipped with this card gains 1000 ATK. If this card is destroyed & sent to the Graveyard, you may Tribute 1 monster you control to place it back on top of your Deck instead.

**Necronomicon: The Tome Of Darkness** - Continuous Spell / You must pay 1000 LP to activate this card. Once this card is successfully activated, all Dark monsters on the field gain 1000 ATK, while all Light monsters on the field lose 1000 ATK. All Dark monsters can't be destroyed in battle while this card is on the field. If this card is destroyed, destroy all Dark monsters on the field. Your opponent takes 500 LP damage for every monster destroyed. / Limited

**Hero Barrier** - Normal Trap / If you control a face-up Elemental Hero monster, negate 1 attack from a monster your opponent controls.

**Fusion Recovery** - Normal Spell / You can recover 1 Polymerization & 1 Fusion Material monster & add them to your hand.

**Elemental Hero Sparkman** - ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400 / LV 4 Light Warrior / Normal

**Elemental Hero Avian** - ATK & DEF: 1000 / LV 3 Wind Warrior / Normal

**Elemental Hero Tempest** - ATK & DEF: 2800 / LV 8 Wind Warrior / Fusion Sparkman + Avian + Bubbleman / This monster can't be Summoned except by Fusion Summon. You can send 1 other card you control to the Graveyard to select 1 monster you control. While this card is face-up on the field, the chosen monster can't be destroyed by battle. Damage calculation is still applied normally.

**Skyscraper** - Field Spell / If an Elemental Hero monster battles a monster with ATK points higher than its own, the Elemental Hero gains 1000 ATK during damage calculation only.

**Bark of Dark Ruler** - Normal Trap / You can only activate this card during the Damage Step of a Battle Phase if a Fiend type monster you control battles. Pay Life Points (in multiples of 100 points) to decrease 1 of your opponent's monster's ATK & DEF by the same amount of points until the End Phase of that turn.

**Monster Reborn** - Normal Spell / Special Summon 1 monster from either player's Graveyard to your side of the field. / Limited

**The Dark-Hex-Sealed Fusion** - ATK: 1000 DEF: 1800 / LV 3 Dark Rock / You can substitute for any 1 Fusion Material monster. The other Fusion Material monster(s) must be correct. By Tributing Fusion Material monsters on the field, including this card, Special Summon 1 Dark Fusion monster from your Fusion Deck.

**Black Skull Dragon** - ATK: 3200 DEF: 2500 / LV 9 Dark Dragon / Fusion Summoned Skull + Red Eyes Black Dragon

**Reckless Summon** - Normal Spell / Select 1 monster in your hand. At the cost of 100 LP x the Level of the monster squared, you can Tribute or Special Summon the selected monster. / Semi-Limited

**Great Maju Garzett** - ATK & DEF: 0 / LV 6 Dark Fiend / If this monster is Tribute Summoned, the original ATK & DEF of this monster is doubled. (Some versions say just ATK, while others count both, so I went with both.)

**Mirror Gate** - Normal Trap / Activate only when your opponent's monster declares an attack targeting a face-up Elemental Hero monster you control. Switch control of the attacking monster with yours, then calculate damage. Control of those monster switch back during the End Phase of this turn.

**The Dark Magic of Dark Ruler** - Continuous Trap / Whenever your opponent uses a card effect that targets a face-up Fiend monster you control, you may Tribute 1 Fiend type monster you control to negate & destroy the card. If there are no Fiend type monsters on your side of the field, remove this card from play. It can't be brought back into play for the remainder of the duel. / Semi-Limited.

**Hero Support Alpha-Strength in Numbers!** - Normal Trap / Select 1 Elemental Hero, Destiny Hero or Evil Hero monster you control. Combine all the ATK values & all the DEF values of every Elemental Hero & Destiny Hero in your Graveyard, & add them to the selected monster's ATK & DEF until the End Phase of this turn. / Limited

**Dark Seal of Pain** - Normal Trap / This card can only be activated if your Life Points are lower than your opponent's. This card can only be activated during the Damage Step of the Battle Phase. Subtract the amount of Life Points you have from the amount your opponent has, then add that amount to 1 monster's ATK that you control until the End Phase of this turn. / Limited

**Elemental Hero Stratos** - ATK: 1800 DEF: 300 / LV 4 Wind Warrior / When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, you can select & activate 1 of these effects:

* Destroy Spell/Trap Cards on the field up to the number of other Elemental Hero, Destiny Hero, & Evil Hero monsters you control.

* Select & add 1 Elemental Hero, Destiny Hero, or Evil Hero monster from your Deck to your Hand. / Limited

**Elemental Hero Burstinatrix** - ATK: 1200 DEF: 800 / LV 3 Fire Warrior / Normal

**Fake Hero** - Normal Spell / Special Summon 1 Elemental Hero monster from your hand. This turn, that monster can't attack, & returns to it's owner's hand during the End Phase.

**Miracle Fusion** - Normal Spell / Remove from play, from your side of the field or your Graveyard, Fusion Material monsters that are listed on an Elemental Hero Fusion monster card, & Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon)

**Elemental Hero Flame Wingman** - ATK: 2100 DEF: 1200 / LV 6 Wind Warrior / Fusion Avian + Burstinatrix / This monster can't be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. When this card destroys a monster by battle & sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster.

**Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman** - ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100 / LV 8 Light Warrior / Fusion Sparkman + Flame Wingman / This monster can't be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. This card gainst 300 ATK for each Elemental Hero card in your Graveyard. When this card destroys a monster by battle & sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster.

**Hero Support Beta-Sidekick's Valor!** - Quick Play Spell / This card can only be activated if there is more than 1 monster with "Hero" in it's name on your side of the field. Select 1 Elemental Hero, Destiny Hero or Evil Hero you control. Tribute any Elemental or Destiny Heroes to add the ATK & DEF of the tributed monster(s) to the selected monster's ATK & DEF until the end of this turn. The selected monster can't be Special Summoned for the remainder of the Duel. / Limited

**Magic Cylinder** - Normal Trap / Negate the attack of 1 monster your opponent controls & inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK. / Limited

Chapter 4

**Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands** - ATK: 1400 DEF: 1000 / LV 4 Light Fairy / When this card is Normal Summoned, add 1 Ritual Spell or Monster to your hand from your deck.

**Ring of Destruction** - Normal Trap / Destroy 1 face-up monster & inflict damage to both players equal to its ATK / Limited

**Spell of Pain** - Quick Play Spell / Activate only when an effect is activated that would inflict effect damage to you. Switch the effect damage to your opponent's Life Points instead.

Chapter 6

**Shadows of Infinity** - Field Spell / Every Dark monster on the field gains 700 ATK & DEF. Light monsters can't be played while this card is face-up on the field. / Semi-Limited

**Dark Monolith** - Normal Spell / Select 1 Dark monster in your hand. Pay half your Life Points to Special Summon it, ignoring the summoning conditions. That monster can't attack this turn. / Limited

**Rainbow Dark Dragon** - ATK: 4000 DEF: 0 / LV 10 Dark Dragon / This card can't be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can't be Special Summoned except by removing from play 7 Dark monsters with different names from your Graveyard. You can remove from play all other Dark monsters you control & from your Graveyard to have this card gain 500 ATK for each card removed.

**Obsidian Dragon** - ATK: 800 DEF: 2100 / LV 4 Dark Rock / Negate the effects of Spells & Traps that target 1 face-up Dark monster you control, & destroy them.

**Cyber Gymnast** - ATK: 800 DEF: 1800 / LV 4 Earth Warrior / Once per turn, you can discard 1 card to destroy 1 face-up attack position monster your opponent controls.

**Dark Corruption** - Counter Trap / This card can be only be activated when you control nothing but Dark Attribute the effect of 1 non Dark monsters your opponent controls & destroy it. If this card is activated against a Light Attribute monster, deal 500 Life Points of damage x the Level of the monster targeted.

**Fallen Cyber Angel** - ATK: 1000 DEF: 0 / LV 3 Dark Fairy / When this monster is Normal Summoned, add 1 Ritual Spell card from your Deck. If "Fallen Angel Ritual" is in your Graveyard, you may choose that instead.

**Fallen Angel Ritual** - Ritual Spell / This card is used to Ritual Summon any Ritual monster with "Fallen Angel" or "Cyber Demon" in it's name, by offering monsters whose Levels equal that of the chosen Ritual monster. By Tributing additional monsters, the selected Ritual monster can gain 500 ATK per monster. If this effect is applied, if that monster leaves the field it is automatically removed from play.

**Cyber Demon Eresgoth** - ATK & DEF: ? / LV 6 Dark Machine / Ritual / This monster can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Fallen Angel Ritual". When this monster is successfully summoned, roll 1 die for every monster your opponent controls, add that amount together & mulitply it by 100, the final value becomes this monster's original ATK & DEF. When this monster attacks, you may flip a coin. If you correctly call the result, you may change the position of the attack target. If you don't, no damage is applied. / Limited

**Ritual Weapon** - Equip Spell / You can only equip this card to a Level 6 or lower Ritual monster. Increase the equipped monster's ATK & DEF by 1500 points.

**Mystical Space Typhoon** - Quick Play Spell / Destroy 1 Spell or Trap on the field. / Limited

**Sangan** - ATK: 1000 DEF: 600 / LV 3 Dark Fiend / When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, add 1 monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck to your hand. / Limited

**Allegro Toile** - Quick Play Spell / Whenever a monster is Normal Summoned, destroy 1 Spell or Trap that your opponent controls.

**Share the Pain** - Normal Spell / Offer 1 monster on your side of he field as a Tribute. Your opponent must select 1 monster on their field & offer it as a Tribute.

**Relinquished** - ATK & DEF: 0 / LV 1 Dark Spellcaster / Ritual / Selct 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field & equip it to this card (this effect can only be used once per turn & you can only equip 1 monster at a time to this card.) The ATK & DEF of this card becomes the same amounts as the monster equipped to this card. If this card is destroyed as a result of battle, the equipped monster is destroyed instead, & any battle damage you received from the battle is also inflicted to your opponent's Life Points.

**Scapegoat** - Quick Play Spell / If you activate this card, you can't Summon anything else this turn. Special Summon 4 "Sheep Tokens" (ATK & DEF: 0 / LV 1 Earth Beast) in defense position to your side of the field. The Sheep Tokens can't be used as a Tribute for a Tribute Summon (or Set). / Limited

**Pot of Greed** - Normal Spell / Draw 2 cards from your Deck / Limited

**Cyber Petit Angel** - ATK: 300 DEF: 200 / LV 2 Light Fairy / When this monster is Summoned, add 1 "Machine Angel Ritual" from your Deck to your hand.

**Machine Angel Ritual** - Ritual Spell / This card is used to Ritual Summon a "Cyber Angel" monster. You must offer monsters whose total Level equal the Level of the selected Ritual monster .

**Cyber Angel Dakini** - ATK: 2700 DEF: 2400 / LV 8 Light Fairy / Ritual / This card can only be Ritual Summoned with "Machine Angel Ritual" When this monster is Special Summoned, your opponent selects 1 monster they control & destroys it. During battle between this attacking card & a defense position monster, inflicting piercing damage to your opponent.

**Black Illusion Ritual** - Ritual Spell / This card is used to Ritual Summon "Relinquished". You must also Tribute a monster whose Level equals 1 or more from the field or your hand.

**Thousand Eyes Restrict** - ATK & DEF: 0 / LV 1 Dark Spellcaster / Fusion Relinquished + Thousand Eyes Idol / As long as this card remains face-up on the field, other monsters can't change their battle positions or attack. Select 1 monster on your opponent's side of the field & equip it to this card (this effect can only be used once per turn & you can only equip 1 monster at a time to this card.) The ATK & DEF of this card becomes the same amounts as the monster equipped to this card. If this card is destroyed as a result of battle, the equipped monster is destroyed instead. / Limited

**Blade Skater** - ATK: 1400 DEF: 1500 / LV 4 Earth Warrior / Normal

**Shadow Delver** - ATK: 1500 DEF: 500 / LV 4 Dark Fiend / Gemini / This monster is treated as a Normal monster while face-up on the field or in the Graveyard. While this card is face-up on the field, you can Normal Summon it to have it be treated as an Effect monster with this effect:  
*Once per turn, you can select 1 face-up Level 4 or lower Dark monster you control. It can attack your opponent directly this turn.

**The Warrior Returning Alive** - Normal Spell / Add 1 Warrior typer monster from your Graveyard to your hand.

**Etoile Cyber** - ATK: 1200 DEF: 1600 / LV 4 Earth Warrior / If this monster attacks your opponent directly, it gains 500 ATK during the Damage Step only.

**Cyber Blader** - ATK: 2100 DEF: 800 / LV 7 Earth Warrior / Fusion Etoile Cyber + Blade Skater / A Fusion Summon of this card can only be conducted with the above Fusion Material monsters. While your opponent controls only 1 monster, this card isn't destroyed as a result of battle. While your opponent controls only 2 monsters, double the ATK of this monster. While your opponent only controls 3 monsters, this card negates the effects of your opponent's Spell, Trap & Effect monsters.

**Call of the Haunted** - Continuous Trap / Select 1 monster in your Graveyard & Special Summon it in face-up attack position. Whis this card is removed from the field, destroy the monster. When the monster is destroyed, destroy this card. / Limited

**Hallowed Life Barrier** - Normal Trap / Discard 1 card from your hand. During this turn, any damage you take from your opponent becomes 0.

**Cyber Angel's Charity** - / Normal Spell / Special Summon 1 monster from your Graveyard with "Cyber Angel" in it's name or "Cyber Petit Angel". Then your opponent Special Summons 1 monster whose Level is equal to or lower than the monster you chose. The selected monsters can't attack directly this turn. If either monster deals damage, that player also draws 1 card for every 500 Life Points they lost.

**Bella Scelta** - Counter Trap / Activates when your opponent makes a choice based on a card effect. You choose instead. / Semi-Limited

**Cyber Jar** - ATK & DEF: 900 / LV 3 Dark Rock / FLIP: Destroy all monsters on the field. Both players then pick up 5 cards from the top of their respective Decks & Special Summon all Level 4 or lower monsters among them on the field in face-up attack or face-down defense position. The rest of the cards picked up are added to their respective hands. / Limited

**Dark Infatuation** - Continuous Trap / You can only activate this card when you have no monsters on your side of the field. Select 1 monster non Dark monster your opponent controls & take control of it. The Attribute of the selected monster becomes Dark. During every Standby Phase this card is face-up, you must pay 800 Life Points, if you can't, it is destroyed. If this card is destroyed, destroy the monster. If the monster is destroyed, destroy this card.

**Cursed Dark Arts** - Normal Spell / Tribute any number of Dark monsters you control to Special Summon a Dark monster from your hand or Graveyard, ignoring the Summoning conditons, with the same Level of the combined Level of the monsters you offered. / Limited

**Doble Passe** - Normal Trap / Activate only when your opponent attacks a monster you control. The attack becomes a direct attack to your Life Points. Your opponent then takes damage equal to the total ATK of the original attack target.

**Reinforcements** - Normal Trap / Select 1 monster on the field. That monster gains 500 ATK until the End Phase of the turn.

**Dark Rejuvenation** - Quick Play Spell / For every Dark monster on the field, your opponent draws 1 card. For every card they draw this turn, you gain 500 Life Points. / Semi-Limited

Chapter 7

**Cave Dragon** - ATK: 2000 DEF: 100 / LV 4 Wind Dragon / If there's a monster on your side of the field, you can't Normal Summon this monster. In addtion, if there are no Dragon-Type monsters except this 1 on your side of the field, this monster can't attack.

**Super Rejuvenation** - Quick Play Spell / During the End Phase of the turn this card is activated, draw 1 card for each Dragon-Type monster discarded from your hand &/or offered as a Tribute during this turn.

**Red Eyes Black Dragon** - ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000 / LV 7 Dark Dragon / Normal

**Inferno Fire Blast** - Normal Spell / Select 1 face up Red Eyes Black Dragon on your side of the field to activate this card. Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the original ATK of the selected Red Eyes Black Dragon. Red Eyes Black Dragon can't attack this turn.

**Mystic Tomato** - ATK: 1400 DEF: 1100 / LV 4 Dark Plant / When this card is destroyed by battle & sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 Dark monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck in face-up attack position.

**Hunter Dragon** - ATK: 1700 DEF: 100 / LV 3 Dark Dragon / Normal

**Red Eyes Black Chick** - ATK: 800 DEF: 500 / LV 1 Dark Dragon / By sending this face-up card from the field to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 Red Eyes Black Dragon from your hand.

**Red Eyes Spirit** - Normal Trap / Activate only when a face-up Red Eyes monster (except Red Eyes Black Chick) you control is destoyed & sent to the Graveyard. Special Summon the destroyed monster, ignoring the Summoning conditions.

**Swing of Memories** - Normal Spell / Special Summon 1 Normal monster from your Graveyard. At the End Phase of this turn, the selected monster is destroyed.

**Red Eyes Darkness Dragon** - ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000 / LV 9 Dark Dragon / This card can't be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can't be Special Summoned except by Tributing 1 Red Eyes Black Dragon on your side of the field. Increase the ATK of this monster by 300 points for each Dragon type monster in your Graveyard.

**Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon** - ATK: 2800 DEF: 2400 / LV 10 Dark Dragon / This card can't be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing from play 1 Dragon type monster from your field or Graveyard. Once per turn you may Special Summon 1 Dragon type monster from your hand or Graveyard, ignoring it's Summoning conditions.

**Red Eyes Wyvern** - ATK: 1800 DEF: 1600 / LV 4 Wind Dragon / During your End Phase, if you didn't Normal Summon or set a monster that turn, you can remove this card from play from your Graveyard to Special Summon 1 monster with "Red Eyes" in it's name from the Graveyard, except "Red Eyes Black Chick"

**Red Eyes Burn** - Normal Trap / Activate only when a "Red Eyes" monster is destroyed. Inflict damage to both players equal to its ATK.

**Slave to Pain** - Counter Trap / You can only activate this card when you would take damage & when your Life Points are lower than your opponent's. Negate the damage & Special Summon 1 "Slave Token" (ATK & DEF: ? / LV 10 Dark Fiend) to your side of the field. It's ATK & DEF are determined by the amount of damage you would have taken. / Semi-Limited

**Dragon Heart** - Normal Spell / Send 3 Dragon type monsters from you Deck to the Graveyard. Select 1 Dragon monster you control, that monster gains 1000 ATK until the end of the turn. You can't Normal Summon or Set this turn. / Semi-Limited

**Dark Armed Dragon** - ATK: 2800 DEF: 1000 / LV 7 Dark Dragon / This card can't be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can't be Special Summoned except by having exactly 3 Dark monsters in your Graveyard. You can remove from play 1 Dark monster in your Graveyard to destroy 1 card on the field. / Limited

**Pain Fills the Void** - Normal Spell / You can only activate this card when there are no Dark Attribute monsters in your Graveyard, & there is at least 1 on the field. You must Tribute 1 Dark monster you control as a cost to use this card. Your opponent looks at your hand & selects 1 monster with the same Attribute of the monster you Tributed, then that card is Special Summoned, regardless of any Summoning conditions. At the end of the turn this card is activated, you must pay half your Life Points, & the amount must be equal to at least half the Summoned monster's ATK, otherwise the Summoned monster is removed from play. / Limited

**Cleansing of the Dark Dimension** - Quick Play Spell / Return all cards removed from play to their owner's Graveyards. / Semi-Limited

Chapter 8

**Magnet Warrior Sigma Minus** - ATK: 1500 DEF: 1800 / LV 4 Earth Rock / If this card battles a monster with "Minus" in it's card name, that battle is immediately negated. If a monster "Plus" in it's card name is on the field, those monsters must battle whenever possible.

**Pitch Black Warwolf** - ATK: 1600 DEF: 600 / LV 4 Dark Beast Warrior / As long as this card is face-up on the field, your opponent can't activate Trap Cards during the Battle Phase.

**Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus** - ATK: 1800 DEF: 1500 / LV 4 Earth Rock / This monster can't attack a monster with "Plus" in it's name. If your opponent controls a monster with "Minus" in it's name, this monster must attack it when possible.

**Magnetic Pole - Minus** - Normal Spell / Special Summon 1 monster with "Minus" in it's card name. That monster can't attack this turn.

**Conductor Warrior Linear Magnum Plus Minus** - ATK: 2700 DEF: 1300 / LV 7 Earth Rock / This card can't be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by sending 1 monster with "Plus" in it's name & 1 monster with "Minus" in it's name to the Graveyard. Select 1 Plus or Minus monster you control to have this card gain ATK equal to the ATK of the selected monster. This card can't attack a monster with "Minus" in it's name. If your opponent controls a monster with "Plus" in it's name, this monster must attack it whenever possible.

**Nightmare of Dark Ruler** - Normal Spell / You can only activate this card when a monster with "Dark Ruler" in it's name is on your side of the field. Destroy all Spells & Traps on your opponent's side of the field, then deal damage to your opponent equal to 100 Life Points x the number of face-up Fiend monsters on the field x the number of cards destroyed. All Fiend Type monsters on the field can't attack this turn. / Semi-Limited.

**Premature Burial** - Equip Spell / Pay 800 Life Points to select 1 monster in your Graveyard & Special Summon it to your field in face-up attack position, then equip this card to it. If the equipped monster is destroyed, destroy this card. If this card is destroyed, destroy the monster. / Limited.

**Plasma Warrior Eitom** - ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500 / LV 8 Light Thunder / This card can't be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can't be Special Summoned except by Tributing 1 Level 7 or higher monster. By halving this monster's ATK, it can attack your opponent's Life Points directly.

**Power Off** - Quick Play Spell / Send 1 monster with "Plus-Minus" in it's name that is on your side of the field to the Graveyard to Special Summoned the monsters Tributed to Summon it.

**Magnet Warrior Omega Minus** - ATK: 1900 DEF: 600 / LV 4 Earth Rock / If this card battles a monster with "Minus" in it's name, that battle is negate. If a monster with "Plus" is on the field, those monsters must attack whenever possible.

**Conductor Warrior Omega Magnum Minus** - ATK: 3400 DEF: 2000 / LV 8 Earth Rock / This monster can't be Normal Summoned or Set. This monster can't be Special Summoned except by Tributing 3 monsters with "Magnet Warrior" in their names, 1 of which must also have "Minus" in it's name. You cannot use 2 monsters with "Plus" in their name. Once per turn, you can activate a Spell or Trap card in your Graveyard that contains the word "Minus", "Negative" or "Magnet" in it's name. By Tributing 1 monster with "Minus" in it's name, you can deal Direct Damage to your opponent equal to the total ATK of the Tributed Monster.

**Magnet Force Minus** - Normal Trap / Activate only when your opponent attacks a monster you control. Negate the attack. After activation, this card is treated as an Equip Card & is equiiped to the attacking monster. The equipped monster is treated as if "Minus" is in it's name. If the equipped monster attacks another "Minus" monster, the attack is negated. If your opponent controls a monster with "Plus" in it's name, the equipped monster is switched to attack position and it must battle with the "Plus" monster.

Chapter 9

**Flat Man** - ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400 / LV 4 Dark Warrior / When this monster is attacked, you can change the target to another monster or make it a direct attack. When this monster is destroyed by battle, you can Special Summon another Flat Man from your Deck in defense mode.

**Homerun Bat** - Equip Spell / The monster equipped with this card gains 500 ATK points. If the equipped monster attacks another monster, & the attack target isn't destroyed, you can send it back to its owner's hand.

**Wall of Illusion** - ATK: 1000 DEF: 1850 / LV 4 Dark Fiend / The monster attacking this monster is returned to its owner's hand. The damage calculation is applied normally.

**Dark Seal of Revenge** - Normal Trap / You can only activate this card when 1 of your Dark Attribute monsters is destroyed. You may either:  
*Destroy all monsters your opponent controls  
*Destroy all Spells & Traps on your opponent's side of the field  
*Discard your opponent's hand.  
During your opponent's next turn, they can draw 2 cards. / Limited

**Star-Born Warrior** - ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 / LV 7 Light Warrior / When this card is sent directly to the Graveyard from either your Hand or Deck, Special Summon this card. Once each turn, you can remove 1 monster in your Graveyard from play to activate its effect.

**Fires of Doomsday** - Quick Play Spell / If you activate this card, you can't Summon other monsters this turn. Special Summon 2 "Doomsday Tokens" (ATK/DEF: 0 / LV 1 Dark Fiend) in defense position. These tokens can't be Tributed for a Tribute Summon, unless it's for a Dark Attribute monster.

**Armageddon Knight** - ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200 / LV 4 Dark Warrior / When this card is Summoned, you can send 1 Dark monster from your Deck to the Graveyard.

**Green Plumber Man** - ATK: 1200 DEF: 1700 / LV 4 Wind Warrior / This card is unaffected by your opponent's Spell cards. Once per turn, you can destroy 1 of your opponent's face-up Spell cards. If you use this effect, this monster can't attack.

**Red Plumber Man** - ATK: 1900 DEF: 700 / LV 4 Fire Warrior / This card is unaffected by your oppoent's Trap cards. While this card is face-up on the field, your opponent can't use Traps during the Battle Phase. Once per turn, you can destroy 1 of your opponent's Trap cards. If the card is face-down, flip it face-up, & if it is a Trap destroy it. If not, set it back face-down. If you use this effect, this monster can't attack. / Semi-Limited

**Warp Vortex** - Normal Spell / Discard 1 card to destroy all monsters on the field.

**Prometheus, King of the Shadows** - ATK: 1200 DEF: 800 / LV 4 Dark Fiend / When you Normal Summon this card, remove from play any number of Dark monsters in your Graveyard. This card gains 400 ATK for each removed card, until the End Phase of this turn.

**Dark Seal of Power** - Normal Trap / You can only activate this card when you Summon a Dark Attribute monster. Discard any number of cards from your hand & for each 1, all monsters you control gain 500 ATK until the End Phase of the turn this card was activated. / Limited.

Chapter 11

**Blessings of the Nile** - Continous Spell / Each time card(s) are discarded from your hand to the Graveyard by the effect of a card controlled by your opponent, increase your Life Points by 1000.

**Nimble Momonga** - ATK: 1000 DEF: 100 / LV 2 Earth Beast / When this card is destroyed by battle & sent to the Graveyard, gain 1000 Life Points. You can also Special Summon up to 2 Nimble Momongas from your Deck in face-down defense position.

**Blessed Spear** - Normal Trap / If your opponent attacks 1 of your monsters with an ATK lower than the value of points of the mode your monster is in, gain Life Points equal to the difference.

**Dark Seal of Terror** - Continuous Trap / You can only activate this card when you control a face-up Dark monster. As long as you control at least 1 face-up Dark monster, your opponent can't Tribute monsters for a Tribute, Ritual, or Special Summon. If there are no Dark monsters on your field during your End Phase, destroy this card. / Semi-Limited.

**Golden Ladybug** - ATK & DEF: 0 / LV 1 Light Insect / Once per turn, during your Standby Phase, you can reveal this card in your hand to gain 500 Life Points. If you do, this card remains revealed while it's in your hand until the End Phase.

**Aegis of Gaia** - Continuous Trap / When this card is activated, you gain 3000 Life Points. When this card is removed from the field, you lose 3000 Life Points.

**Rainbow Life** - Normal Trap / Discard 1 card. Until the end of this turn, whenever you would take damage, you gain that amount of Life Points instead.

**The Spell Absorbing Life** - Normal Trap / Flip all face-down defense position monsters on the field face-up. Flip Effects aren't activated. Increase your Life Points by 400 for each Effect monster on the field.

**Emergancy Provisions** - Quick Play Spell / Send any number of Spells & Traps to the Graveyard, besides this one, on your side of the field to the Graveyard. Gain 1000 Life Points for each card sent.

**Skull-Mark Ladybug** - ATK: 500 DEF: 1500 / LV 4 Earth Insect / When this card is sent to the Graveyard, increase your Life Points by 1000.

**Marie the Fallen One** - ATK: 1700 DEF: 1200 / LV 5 Dark Fiend / As long as this card is in the Graveyard, increase your Life Points by 200 points during each of your Standby Phases.

**Soul Binding Summon** - Continuous Spell / Once per turn, you can pay any number of Life Points (in increments of 50) to Special Summon 1 monster with the same ATK. If you use this effect, you can't Special Summon anymore monsters this turn. / Limited.

**Prime Material Dragon** - ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000 / LV 6 Light Dragon / Any effect that would inflict damage to a player instead increases their Life Points by the same amount. When a card's effect to destroy a monster(s) on the field is activated, you can send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard to negate its activation & destroy the card.

**Opticlops** - ATK: 1800 DEF: 1000 / LV 4 Dark Fiend / Normal

**Draining Shield** - Normal Trap / Negate the attack of 1 of your opponent's monster & gain Life Points equal to its ATK.

**Athena** - ATK: 2600 DEF: 800 / LV 7 Light Fairy / Each time a Fairy type monster is Summoned, inflict 600 damage to your opponent. Once per turn, you can send 1 Fairy type monster you control, except Athena, to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 Fairy type monster from your Graveyard, except Athena.

**Nurse Reficule the Fallen One** - ATK: 1400 DEF: 600 / LV 4 Dark Fairy / Any effect that would cause your opponent to gain Life Points instead inflicts the same amount of damage to your opponent.

**Mystik Wok** - Quick Play Spell / Tribute 1 monster, Select either its ATK or DEF & gain that many Life Points.

**Hysteric Fairy** - ATK: 1800 DEF: 800 / LV 4 Light Fairy / Tribute 2 monsters you control to gain 1000 Life Points.

**Guardian Angel Joan** - ATK: 2800 DEF: 2000 / LV 7 Light Fairy / When this card destroys a monster by battle & sends it to the Graveyard, gain Life Points equal to the original ATK of the destroyed monster.

**Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin** - ATK: 2300 DEF: 2000 / LV 7 Light Fairy / You can Special Summon this card by Tributing 1 "Airknight Parshath". During battle between this attacking card & a defense position monster, inflict Penetration Damage if applicable. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, draw 1 card. While "the Sanctuary in the Sky" is on the field & your Life Points are higher than your opponent's, this card gains ATK & DEF equal to the difference in Life Points.

**The Sanctuary in the Sky** - Field Spell / All Battle Damage you take involving Fairy type monsters is reduced to 0.

**Dark Seal of Hatred** - Normal Trap / During this turn, any Life Points gained by card effects is inflicted as damage instead. If any Dark monsters are on your side of the field when this is activated, increase their ATK by the amount of damage inflicted due to this card's effect until the end of the turn. / Limited

Chapter 12

**Maiden in Love** - ATK: 400 DEF: 300 / LV 2 Light Spellcaster / This card can't be destroyed by battle while it's in face-up attack position. When this card battles place 1 Maiden Counter on that monster at the end of the Battle Step. (Damage calculation is applied normally)

**Spirit Barrier** - Continous Trap / As long as there is a monster on your side of the field, you do not take damage from battles.

**The Unhappy Girl** - ATK: 400 DEF: 300 / LV 2 Spellcaster / While this card is in face-up attack position, it isn't destroyed as a result of battle. (Damage calculation is applied normally) A monster that battled with this card can't change its battle position, except with a card effect, or attack while this card is in face-up attack position on the field.

**Cupid's Bow** - Equip Spell / The monster equipped with this card gains 500 ATK & DEF points. Once per turn, you can take control of 1 monster your opponent controls with a Maiden Counter on it. You cannot have more than 1 of your opponent's monsters while this card is on the field. If this Spell card is removed from the field, destroy all monsters with Maiden Counters on them.

**Maiden's Feather Duster** - Normal Spell / Pay 1000 Life Points to destroy every Spell & Trap on your opponent's side of the field.

**The Unhappy Maiden** - ATK: 0 DEF: 100 / LV 1 Light Spellcaster / When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard as a result of battle, end the Battle Phase for that turn immediately.

**Timeline of the Maiden** - Normal Spell / You can only activate this card when "The Unhappy Girl", "Maiden in Love", & "The Unhappy Maiden" are all on the field in face-up attack position. You must Tribute 1 of those monsters to activate 1 of the following effects:  
*The Unhappy Girl - Tribute 1 other monster to destroy all monsters your opponent controls.  
*Maiden in Love - Tribute 1 other monster to gain Life Points equal the ATK or DEF of the Tributed monster times the number of monsters your opponent controls. If your opponent has none, do not multiply.  
*The Unhappy Maiden - Tribute 1 other monster to increase the ATK & DEF of the monsters you control by the point values of the Tributed monster.

Chapter 14

**Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird** - ATK: 800 DEF: 600 / LV 3 Wind Winged Beast / Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can gain 500 Life Points for each card in your opponent's hand.

**Tribute Doll** - Normal Spell / Activate this card by offering a monster on your side of the field as a Tribute. Special Summon 1 Level 7 monster from your hand. That monster can't attack this turn.

**Masked Dimensional Knight** - ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 / LV 7 Dark Warrior / When this card is Special Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 "Obnoxious Dream King" from your hand, Deck or Graveyard. Once per turn, you can take any number of cards that are removed from play & add them back to the owner's Deck. For each card added, this monster loses 100 ATK & DEF points until the End Phase of this turn. When this monster is destroyed by battle, remove this & the attacking monster from play.

**Newdoria** - ATK: 1200 DEF: 800 / LV 4 Dark Fiend / When this card is destroyed by battle & sent to the Graveyard, destroy 1 monster on the field.

**Divided You Fall** - Equip Spell / For every empty Monster Card Zone your opponent has, the monster equipped with this card gains 800 ATK & DEF. / Limited

**Elemental Hero Wildheart** - ATK: 1500 DEF: 1600 / LV 4 Earth Warrior / This card is unaffected by the effects of Trap Cards

**Elemental Hero Necroshade** - ATK: 1600 DEF: 1800 / LV 5 Dark Warrior / While this card is in the Graveyard, 1 time only, you can Normal Summon 1 Elemental Hero monster from your hand without Tributing any monsters.

**Elemental Hero Necroid Shaman** - ATK: 1900 DEF: 1800 / LV 6 Dark Warrior/ Fusion Wildheart + Necroshade / This monster can't be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. When this card is Special Summoned, destroy 1 monster your opponent controls. Then, select 1 monster from your opponent's Graveyard & Special Summon it to their side of the field.

**R - Righteous Justice** - Normal Spell / Destroy Spell or Trap cards equal to the number of face-up Elemental Hero cards you control.

**Elemental Hero Neos** - ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000 / LV 7 Light Warrior / Normal

**Dark Cyber Dragon** - ATK: 2100 DEF: 1600 / LV 5 Dark Machine / If your opponent controls a monster & you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. This card can't be used in a Fusion Summon of any Fusion monster with "Cyber" in its name, unless it is a Dark attribute monster or has "Dark" in its name.

**A Hero Emerges** - Normal Trap / You can only activate this card when your opponent declares an attack. Your opponent selects 1 random card from your hand. If it's a monster card, Special Summon it on your side of the field. If not, send it to the Graveyard.

**O - Oversoul** - Normal Spell / Select 1 Elemental Hero Normal monster from your Graveyard & Special Summon it.

**Ritual Cloning** - Normal Spell / When you activate this Spell card, reveal 1 Ritual monster in your hand. This card now takes the effect & name of the Ritual Spell card required to Ritual Summon the monster you revealed. / Limited.

**Lord of the Red** - ATK: 2400 DEF: 2000 / LV 7 Dark Warrior / Ritual / This monster can only be Ritual Summoned by the effect of "Red Eyes Transmigration". If 2 Spell Cards are activated during the same turn while this card is face-up on the field, after the resolution of the effect of the 2nd Spell Card, you can destroy all monsters on the field except this card.

**Elemental Hero Dark-Star Defender** - ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000 / LV 11 Light Warrior / Fusion E-Hero Neos + Star-Born Warrior + 1 LV 7 or higher Dark Warrior / This card can only be Special Summoned from your Fusion Deck by returning the above cards you control to the Deck. (You don't use Polymerization) When this card is Special Summoned, retrieve 1 "Neo Space" or "Negative Neo Space" Field Spell Card from your Deck or Graveyard & activate it. While this card is face-up on the field, this monster is also treated as a Dark Attribute monster & your cards can't be effected by your opponent's card effects. Once each turn (including your opponent's) you can select the effect of 1 monster in your Graveyard & activate it. If this effect is activated, this monster doesn't deal damage to an opponent by battle this turn (any card battling this one would still take damage). This card returns to the Fusion Deck during the End Phase. When this card is returned to the Fusion Deck by this effect, destroy all cards on the field & gain Life Points equal to 500 times the number of cards destroyed.

**Neo Space** - Field Spell / Elemental Hero Neos & all Fusion monsters that list Elemental Hero Neos as a Fusion Material Monster gain 500 ATK. Fusion monsters that list Elemental Hero Neos as a Fusion Material monster don't have to activate their effects that return them to the Fusion Deck during the End Phase.

**Marshmallon** - ATK: 300 DEF: 500 / LV 3 Light Fairy / The controller of a monster that attacks this face-down card takes 1000 damage after damage calculation. This card can't be destroyed by battle. (Damage calculation is applied normally.) / Limited

**Kuriboh** - ATK: 300 DEF: 200 / LV 1 Dark Fiend / Discard this card. Make the Battle Damage inflicted to your Life Points by 1 of your opponent's monsters 0. You can only use this effect during your opponent's Battle Phase.

Chapter 15

**Tarot Deck** - Continuous Spell / Once per turn, shuffle your Deck. Then, reveal the top card & if it is a Level 4 or lower "Arcana Force" monster, Special Summon it to the field. If not, return it to the bottom of the Deck.

**Arcana Force IV - The Emperor** - ATK/DEF: 1400 / LV 4 Light Fairy / Heads: All Arcana Force monsters you control gain 500 ATK. Tails: All Arcana Force monsters you control lose 500 ATK.

**Arcana Force II - The High Priestess** - ATK/DEF: 1200 / LV 4 Light Fairy / Heads: Your opponent must play with their hand shown. Tails: You must play with your hand showing.

**Second Coin Toss** - Continuous Spell / As long as this card remains face-up on the field, you can negate the effects of a card requiring a coin toss once per turn & redo the toss.

**Fairy Box** - Continous Trap / Each time a monster on your opponent's side of the field attacks, toss a coin & call Heads or Tails. If you call it right, the attacking monster's ATK becomes 0 during the Battle Phase. Pay 500 Life Points during each of your Standby Phases. If you don't, this card is destroyed.

**Arcana Force V - The Hierophant** - ATK/DEF: 1500 / LV 4 Light Fairy / All damage involved with this monster is halved. Heads: This monster can attack directly. Tails: Your opponent must attack this monster (if able to attack).

**Arcana Force VI - The Lovers** - ATK/DEF: 1600 / LV 4 Light Fairy / Heads: This monster can be treated as 2 Tributes for a Tribute Summon. Tails: You can't summon Tribute Summon Arcana monsters.

**Light Barrier** - Field Spell / During your Standby Phase, toss a coin & if the result is Tails, the following effects are negated until your next Standby Phase:  
*When you Summon an "Arcana Force" monster, choose which effect to apply without tossing a coin. If an "Arcana Force" monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle, you gain Life Points equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK.

**Lights of the Arcana** - Continuous Spell / This card can only be activated while Light Barrier is on the field. If Light Barrier's effect is negated, this card is as well. During Main Phase 1, you can select any number of Arcana Force monsters on your side of the field & flip a coin for each one. For every Heads result, destroy 1 Spell or Trap card. For every Tails result, discard 1 card from your hand. The selected monsters can't attack this turn. If Light Barrier is destroyed, destroy this card.

**Cup of Ace** - Normal Spell / Toss a coin: *Heads: Draw 2 cards. *Tails: Your opponent draws 2 cards.

**Arcana Force XVI - The Tower** - ATK/DEF: 2600 / LV 7 Light Fairy / When this monster is sent from the field to the graveyard, shuffle all cards on the field back into the owner's deck. Heads: Your opponent may only have 1 monster on the field. If it attacks, it is destroyed at the End Phase of the turn. Tails: You may not summon any other monsters. If any other monster you control attacks, it is destroyed at the End Phase of the turn.

**Arcana Force VII - The Chariot** - ATK/DEF: 1700 / LV 4 Light Fairy / Heads: If this monster destroys an opponent's monster, Special Summon it to your side of the field. Tails: Your opponent gains control of this card.

**Arcana Force XIII - Death** - ATK/DEF: 2300 / LV 6 Light Fairy / Heads: Once per turn, you may Special Summon 1 Arcana Force monster from your Graveyard in face-up attack or defense position. Negate the selected monster's effects. Tails: You can't Special Summon while this card is on the field.

**Arcana Force IXX - The Sun** - ATK/DEF: 2900 / LV 7 Light Fairy / Heads: While this card is on the field, your opponent can't play cards face-down. Also, all Light monsters on the field gain 1000 ATK. Tails: While this card is on the field, every card you play must be face-down for 1 turn before use. Also, all Light monsters lose 1000 ATK.

**Greed's Fate** - Normal Trap / Roll 1 die & draw card(s) equal to the number rolled. You must skip your next Draw Phase. / Semi-Limited.

**Arcana Force I - The Magician** - ATK/DEF: 1100 / LV 4 Light Fairy / Heads: When a Spell is activated, this monster's ATK becomes double it's original ATK. Tails: When a Spell is activated, your opponent gains 500 LP.

**Reverse Reborn** - Equip Spell / Special Summon 1 "Arcana Force" monster in attack position & equip it with this card. When this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped monster. The monster Summoned by this effect has it's Tails effect automatically applied.

**Trap Booster** - Quick Play Spell / This turn, you can activate Trap Cards from your hand. (I know, I did it again, but I said it's rare! This is the 2nd time! Calm down! Actually, you could only use it for 1 Trap.)

**Reversal of Fate** - Normal Trap / Select 1 "Arcana Force" monster you control. That monster's effect is now treated as the opposite coin toss result.

**Arcana Force EX** **- The Light Ruler** - ATK/DEF: 4000 / LV 10 Light Fairy / This card can't be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can't be Special Summoned except by sending 3 monster you control to the Graveyard. When this card is Special Summoned, toss a coin:  
*Heads: When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle & sends it to the Graveyard, you can add 1 card from your Graveyard to your hand.  
*Tails: When a Spell, Trap, or monster effect that targets this card is activated, negate its activation & destroy it, and this monster loses 1000 ATK.

**Ace of Pentacles** - Normal Trap / When this card is activated select 1 "Arcana Force" monster you control. For every "Arcana Force" monster in your Graveyard, the selected monster gains 500 ATK until the End Phase of the turn.

Chapter 17

**The Sacred Seal - Intelligence** - Field Spell / This card is unaffected by your opponent's card effects & can't be chained to by your opponent. As long as this card is face-up on the field, your opponent must play with their hand revealed. For every card in their hand, increase the ATK & DEF of monsters you control by 200 points. / Limited

**Sword of the Shattered Seal - Trust** - Equip Spell / You must send 1 face-up "The Sacred Seal - Trust" on the field to the Graveyard to equip this card to a monster. While this card is on the field, it is treated as The Sacred Seal - Trust & is unaffected by your opponent's card effects. There cannot be more than 1 copy of this card on the field. When this card is equipped, roll 1 die times the Level of the equipped monster. Add the results together & the sum by 100. That value is added to the equipped monster's ATK & DEF. When the equipped monster is in battle, flip a coin & activated 1 of the following effects:  
*Heads: Negate any Spell, Trap or monster effect your opponent uses during the Battle Phase  
*Tails: All damage dealt to players is reduced to 0  
During your Main Phase, you may discard this card from your hand. If this card is discarded from your hand by a card effect, add The Sacred Seal - Trust to your hand from your Deck or Graveyard. / Semi-Limited

**The Sacred Seal - Trust** - Continuous Spell / This card is unaffected by your opponent's card effects & can't be chained to by your opponent. If this card is destroyed, flip a coin & call it. If correct, add this & any other cards destroyed this turn back to your Deck. If wrong, remove this & any other cards destroyed this turn from play. As long as this card is face-up on the field, in addition to any effects determined by a coin toss or die/dice roll, activate 1 of the following effects based off the result:  
*Heads: You gain 1000 Life Points  
*Tails: Both you & your opponent lose 1000 Life Points.  
1: Destroy this card.  
2: Draw 1 card  
3: Destroy 1 Spell or Trap card on the field  
4: Destroy 1 monster on the field  
5: Flip 1 coin (this card's effect does activate), & call it. If correct, destroy all Spell/Trap cards your opponent controls. If wrong, destroy all Spell/Trap cards you control.  
6: Flip 1 coin (this card's effect does activate), & call it. If correct, destroy all monster cards your opponent controls. If wrong, destroy all monsters you control. / Limited

**Defender of Intelligence** - ATK/DEF 0 / LV 4 Dark Warrior / This monster can't be Normal Summoned or Set. This monster can only be Special Summoned while The Sacred Seal - Intelligence is on the field. This monster cannot be in attack position while on the field. For every card in both players hands, this monster gains 300 DEF.

**Gold Sacrophagus** - Normal Spell / Select & remove from play 1 card in your Deck. During your 2nd Standby Phase after this card's activation, add the removed card to your hand. / Semi-Limited

**Sword of the Shattered Seal - Sincerity** - Equip Spell / You must send 1 face-up "The Sacred Seal - Sincerity" on the field to the Graveyard to equip this card to a monster. While this card is face-up on the field, it is treated as The Sacred Seal - Sincerity & is unaffected by your opponent's card effects. There cannot be more than 1 copy of this card on the field. The equipped monster gains 100 ATK & DEF points for every Spell & Trap in both players Graveyards. During your Main Phase, you may discard this card from your hand. When this card is discarded from your hand by a card effect, you can add 1 The Sacred Seal - Sincerity to your hand from your Deck or Graveyard. / Semi-Limited

**The Sacred Seal - Sincerity** - Continuous Spell / This card is unaffected by your opponent's card effects & can't be chained to by your opponent. When this card is activated, flip all face-down cards & activate any applicable effects. As long as this card is face-up, no cards can be played face-down. / Limited

**Good Goblin Housekeeping** - Normal Trap / Draw cards equal to the number of Good Goblin Housekeeping cards in your Graveyard +1, then select 1 card from your hand & return it to the bottom of your Deck.

**Jar of Greed** - Normal Trap / Draw 1 card from your Deck.

**Dark Spirit Art - Greed** - Normal Trap / Tribute 1 Dark monster. Draw 2 cards. Your opponent can negate this effect by revealing 1 Spell Card in their hand.

**Skelengel** - ATK: 900 DEF: 400 / LV 2 Light Fairy / FLIP: Draw 1 card from your Deck.

**Sacred Knight Summoning** - Normal Spell / This card can only be used when you have at least 1 card face-up on your side of the field with the words "The Sacred Seal" in its name. Discard any number of cards from your hand to Special Summon any monster(s) with "Knight" in its name equal to the number of cards discarded. Those monster can't attack this turn. / Limited

**Knight of Intelligence** - ATK/DEF: 0 / LV 4 Dark Warrior / This monster can't be Normal Summoned or Set. This monster can only be Special Summoned while "The Sacred Seal - Intelligence" is face-up on the field. This monster cannot be in defense position while on the field. For every card in both players hands, this monster gains 300 ATK.

**Knight of Sincerity** - ATK/DEF: 0 / LV 4 Wind Warrior / This monster can't be Normal Summoned or Set. This monster can only be Special Summoned while "The Sacred Seal - Sincerity" is face- up on the field. This monster cannot be in defense posittion while on the field. For every Spell & Trap card on the field, this monster gains 500 ATK.

**Sword of the Shattered Seal - Love** - Equip Spell / You must send 1 face-up "The Sacred Seal - Love" on the field to the Graveyard to equip this card to a monster. While this card is face-up on the field it is treated as The Sacred Seal - Love & is unaffected by your opponent's card effects. There cannot be more than 1 copy of this card on the field. When this card is equipped, remove all "Love Counters" from all monsters on the field (including the equipped monster). For each counter removed, the equipped monster gains 1000 ATK & DEF. During your Main Phase, you may discard this card from your hand. If this card is discarded by a card effect, add 1 The Sacred Seal - Love to your hand from your Deck or Graveyard. / Semi-Limited

**Sword of the Shattered Seal - Friendship** - Equip Spell / You must send 1 face-up "The Sacred Seal - Friendship" on the field to the Graveyard to equip this card to a monster. While this card is face-up on the field it is treated as The Sacred Seal - Friendship & is unaffected by your opponent's card effects. There cannot be more than 1 copy of this card on the field. When this card is equipped, remove all "Friendship Counters" & "Friend Tokens" on the field. Also, return all monsters on the field to their original owners. For every counter & token removed, the equipped monster gains 500 ATK & DEF. If the equipped monster battles an opponent's monster, you can gain control of it (or Special Summon the monster if it was destroyed) at the End Phase of the turn. If this is done, your opponent gains that monster's ATK to their Life Points during every Standby Phase you control it. During your Main Phase, you may discard this card from your hand. If this card is discarded by a card effect, add 1 The Sacred Seal - Friendship to your hand from your Deck or Graveyard. / Semi-Limited

**The Sacred Seal - Love** - Continuous Spell / This card is unaffected by your opponent's card effects & can't be chained to by your opponent. During each player's turn, once per turn, you can place 1 "Love Counter" on a face-up monster. Any monster with Love Counter(s) on it can't attack. During every Standby Phase, the opposing player gains 1000 Life Points for every monster with Love Counter(s) on it that they control. / Limited

**The Sacred Seal - Friendship** - Continuous Spell / This card is unaffected by your opponent's card effects & can't be chained to by your opponent. During your opponent's End Phase, you can Special Summon 1 "Friendship Token" (ATK/DEF: 0 LV 1 Water Aqua). During your Standby Phase, you can give control of 1 monster you control to your opponent to take control of 1 monster your opponent controls. / Limited

**Card of Sanctity** - Normal Spell / Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand. / Limited (Yeah I know, I did it again. So sue me.)

**Mystical Cards of Light** - Continuous Spell / You cannot use 1 of your Spell & Trap Cards Zones. During your Draw Phase, if you control another Mystical Cards of Light, you can draw 2 cards instead of 1 for your normal draw.

**Witch of the Black Forest** - ATK: 1100 DEF: 1200 / LV 4 Dark Spellcaster / When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, move 1 monster with a DEF of 1500 or less from your Deck to your hand. Your Deck is then shuffled. / Limited

**Knight of Love** - ATK/DEF: 0 / LV 4 Fire Warrior / This monster can't be Normal Summoned or Set. This monster can only be Special Summoned when "The Sacred Seal - Love" is face-up on the field. This monster cannot be in defense position while on the field. This monster is able to attack while any number of "Love Counters" are on it. This monster gains 1000 ATK for every Love Counter on it & any monsters it battles. Once per turn, remove any number of Love Counters on your side of the field. Gain 1000 Life Points for each one remove by this effect. If activated, this monster can't attack this turn. / Semi-Limited

**Sacred Spell - Love: Bleeding Heart** - Normal Spell / This card can only be activated when "The Sacred Seal - Love" is on the field. Every face-up monster on the field receives 1 "Love Counter". Your opponent gains 500 Life Points for every Love Counter added by this card's effect.

**Right/Left Leg/Arm of the Forbidden One** - ATK: 200 DEF: 300 / LV 1 Dark Spellcaster (Come on, it's easier than putting all 4 of them down!)

**Dark Mimic LV 3** - ATK/DEF: 1000 / LV 3 Dark Fiend / If this card is sent to the Graveyard by battle, the controller of this card draws 1 card. If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of "Dark Mimic LV 1", they draw 2 cards instead.

**Sword of the Shattered Seal - Courage** - Equip Spell / You must send 1 face-up "The Sacred Seal - Courage" on the field to the Graveyard to equip this to a monster. While it is face-up on the field, it is treated as The Sacred Seal - Courage & is unaffected by your opponent's card effects. There cannot be more than 1 copy of this card on the field. When this card is equipped, both players must discard all cards from their hands. For every monster discarded by this effect, the equipped monster gains 500 ATK & DEF. If the equipped monster deals damage you must flip a coin & activate 1 of the following effects based on the result:  
*Heads: Discard 1 card at random from your opponent's hand & draw 1 card  
*Tails: Discard 1 card at random from your hand & your opponent draws 1 card.  
If the player cannot discard, send the top card of their Deck to the Graveyard instead. During your Main Phase, you may discard this card. If this card is discarded by a card effect, you can add 1 The Sacred Seal - Courage to your hand from your Deck or Graveyard. / Semi-Limited

**The Sacred Seal - Courage** - Continous Spell / This card is unaffected by your opponent's card effects & can't be chained to by your opponent. During each Standby Phase, the player conducting the Phase must discard at least 1 card. Every time a card(s) is discarded, flip a coin & activate 1 of the following effects depending on the result:  
*Heads: Gain 500 Life Points.  
*Tails: Deal 500 Points of damage to your opponent's Life Points.  
If either player has no cards in their hand during their Standby Phase, that player loses 500 Life Points for every card in their opponent's hand. / Limited.

Chapter 18

**Sacred Spell - Courage: Test of Determination** - Normal Spell / This card can only be activated when The Sacred Seal - Courage is on the field. This card can be activated when it is discarded by a card effect. Both players must discard their hands, then both players draw half the total number of cards discarded by this card's effect. Neither player can draw for 2 turns after this card's other effects resolve.

**Exodiaboh** ­- ATK/DEF: 1000 / LV 3 Dark Fiend / This card's effect can only be activated when your Graveyard contains at least 1 card with "of the Forbidden One" in its name, & by discarding it when your opponent attacks. Destroy the attacking monster & for every card with "of the Forbidden One" in its name in your Graveyard, inflict 500 points of damage to the attacking player's Life Points. If all 5 "of the Forbidden One" cards are in the Graveyard, inflict 5000 points of damage instead. / Limited

**Exodia's Burial** - Normal Spell / Both players must search their Deck & send all cards with "of the Forbidden One" to their Graveyard. Neither player takes damage this turn.

**Contract with Exodia** - Normal Spell / You can only activate this card when you have "Exodia/Right Arm/Left Arm/Left Leg/Right Leg of the Forbidden One" in your Graveyard. Special Summon 1 "Exodia Necross" from your hand.

**Exodia Necross** - ATK: 1800 DEF: 0 / LV 4 Dark Spellcaster / This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Contract with Exodia". This card is not destroyed as a result of battle at any time or by the effects of Spell or Trap Cards. During each of your Standby Phases, increase the ATK of this card by 500 points. This card is destroyed when you don't have all 5 of these cards in your Graveyard: "Exodia/Right Arm/Left Arm/Left Leg/Right Leg of the Forbidden One".

**Friendship Token** - ATK/DEF: 0 / LV 1 Water Aqua / This is Special Summoned by the effect of "The Sacred Seal - Friendship". This monster can only change control if the player controlling it has a face-up "The Sacred Seal - Friendship" on their side of the field. This monster can't be used as a Tribute for a Tribute Summon.

**Crossing the Forbidden Boundary: Exodia's Martyrdom** - Normal Spell / You can only activate this card when you have "Exodia/Right Arm/Left Arm/Left Leg/Right Leg of the Forbidden One" in your Graveyard. Special Summon 1 "Exodia Lumos" from your hand or Deck.

**Exodia Lumos** - ATK: 1800 DEF: 0 / LV 4 Light Spellcaster / This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Crossing the Forbidden Boundary: Exodia's Martyrdom". This card isn't destroyed as a result of battle at any time or by the effects of Spell or Trap Cards. During each of your Standby Phases, increase the ATK of this card by 500 points. Whenever this monster is involved in a battle, gain Life Points equal to the attack of the opposing monster. If it's a direct attack, halve the damage to gain half this monster's ATK instead. This card is destroyed when you don't have all 5 of these cards in your Graveyard: "Exodia/Right Arm/Left Arm/Left Leg/Right Leg of the Forbidden One.".

**Swords of Revealing Light** - Normal Spell / Flip all monsters your opponent controls face-up. This card remains on the field for 3 of your opponent's turns. While this card remains on the field, monsters your opponent controls can't declare an attack. / Limited

**Elemental Medium** - ATK: 2400 DEF: 1300 / LV 6 Light Spellcaster / While this card is face-up on the field, it is treated as having all Attributes. During your opponent's Battle Phase, by removing this card from play when it is in your Graveyard, you can select 1 Attribute of monster your opponent controls. Only monsters of that Attribute can attack this turn. If your opponent doesn't attack, destroy all monsters they control that do not have the same Attribute designated by this card's effect. / Semi-Limited

**Exodia: Avatar of Armageddon** - ATK: 3600 DEF: 2000 / LV 8 Dark Spellcaster / This card can only be Special Summoned by either Tributing both "Exodia Necross" & "Exodia Lumos" or when both are destroyed by the same card effect. If they are destroyed, this card may be Special Summoned from the Deck or Graveyard as well. This monster isn't destroyed as a result of battle at any time & is unaffected by all card effects, except its own. This monster is also treated as a Light Attribute monster while on the field. When this monster attacks, gain Life Points equal to the combined ATK values of the 2 monsters battling. If the attack is a direct attack, negate the damage to gain Life Points equal to the value of the damage negated. During your Standby Phase, this monster gains 1000 ATK & DEF. While this monster is on the field, you cannot summon or control any other monsters.

**Vengeful Attack** - Quick Play Spell / You can only activate this card at the end of a Battle Phase were monsters you controlled attack, but dealt 0 turn continues at the beginning of the Battle Phase.

**Defender of Friendship** - ATK/DEF: 0 / LV 4 Water Warrior / This monster can't be Normal Summoned or Set. This monster can only be Special Summoned while "The Sacred Seal - Friendship" is face-up on the field. This monster cannot be in attack position while on the field. Control of this monster cannot switch. For every monster on the field, this card gains 600 DEF.

Chapter 19

**Defender of Love** - ATK/DEF: 0 / LV 4 Fire Warrior / This monster can't be Normal Summoned or Set. This monster can only be Special Summoned while "The Sacred Seal - Love" is face-up on the field. This monster cannot be in attack position while on the field. For every "Love Counter" on this card, it gains 1000 DEF. By removing 1 Love Counter this card, negate 1 attack that would destroy this monster. / Semi-Limited

**Destroying Cowardice** - Normal Spell / This card can only be activated when all your opponent's monsters are in defense position. Switch the positions of all face-up monsters to attack position. If none of your opponent's monsters are face-up, you may discard cards to flip a number of your opponent's monsters face-up, equal to the number of cards discarded. (Any Flip Effects are activated at the time)

**Destroying Harmony** - Continuous Spell / If during a Battle Phase you attack & fail to deal any amount of Battle Damage, any monster(s) that attacked can once more this turn. If there are no monsters on your side of the field during the End Phase of your turn, destroy this card & lose 1000 Life for each card in your hand.

**The Sacred Seal - Omega** - Continuous Spell / This card can only be activated by sending from your side of the field to the Graveyard, "The Sacred Seal - Love/Courage/Trust/Sincerity/Friendship/Intelligence". This card is unaffected by your opponent's card effects & cannot be chained to by your opponent. When this card is activated, destroy all other cards on the field, send all cards in both player's Decks to the Graveyard & discard every card in both player's hands. While this card is on the field, it also counts as "The Sacred Seal - Love/Courage/Trust/Sincerity/Friendship/Intelligence" & neither player can declare a victory by an opponent's inability to draw. During every player's turn, the player is allowed to Special Summon 1 monster from their Graveyard. Any monster Special Summoned cannot attack in the same turn it was summoned. The player who wins the duel with this card on the field, wins the match. / Limited.

**Omega Burn** - Normal Trap / This card's effect can be activated when it is sent from your Deck or hand to the Graveyard by a card effect. For every card sent to your Graveyard this turn, inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points. / Semi-Limited

**Omega Radiance** - Quick Play Spell / This card's effect can be activated when it is sent from your Deck or hand to the Graveyard by a card effect. For every card sent to your Graveyard this turn, gain 300 Life Points. / Semi-Limited

**Guardians of The Omega** - ATK/DEF: ? / LV 8 Light Warrior / This monster can't be Normal Summoned or Set. This monster can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "The Sacred Seal - Omega". This monster's ATK & DEF are equal to your Life Points & is unaffected by your opponent's card effects. If this monster is destroyed by battle, destroy "The Sacred Seal - Omega". Once per turn, you may reduce your Life Points by any amount (in increments of 50) to deal damage to your opponent equal to that amount. If this effect is activated, this monster cannot attack this turn. / Limited.


End file.
